Broken
by BuhoOscuro16
Summary: Bienvenidos a mi familia… Eso que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, no necesariamente es quien te apoya o te protege. Eso que muchas veces, se convierte en tu enemigo y que no siempre es leal con sus parientes. Porque con frecuencia…. Un amigo es tu familia; pero casi nunca, tu familia es tu amigo. Y eso es algo, que tuve que aprender a las malas. [0% romance] XDDU
1. Prólogo - Welocome To My Family

_**HOLA.!**_

_**Se lo que me van a decir: "¿¡Que demonios crees que haces!? ¡Ve y publica un nuevo episodio de EDA... CDC!" y yo les voy a decir: "Lo lamento pero tengo que sacar esto de mi cabeza o voy a explotar!" XD**_

_**la verdad esta idea me nació hace tiempo durante una pelea con varios de mis primos, la escribí a finales del 2011 -Dense un idea de que tan viejo puede ser XD- y hace unos días mientras buscaba unos apuntes en una libreta de aquel entonces, ya que por alguna razón siempre escribo durante estoy en la escuela, encontré algo así como un mini borrador de no mas la mitad de la hoja. Lo pensé un poco, medite otro rato, me decidí por escribirlo, y ¡Buala! ¡Aquí me tienen! XD**_

_**Este es el prologo, me salio un poco largo a como lo haba predicho, pero creo que esta bien. No lo se a mi me gusta XDU espero que les guste a ustedes también. los dejares para que lean y aclarare algunos puntos al final. **_

_**Nos vemos abajo! XD**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de Cressida Cowel y DreamWorks. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película, en los libros, o en la serie, SI son de mi propiedad ;***_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prologo **_

—_**Welcome to my Family—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_…***…***…***…_**

_Nudo en la garganta. _

_Te muerdes el labio inferior para que no salga el puchero._

_Los ojos se te nublan._

_Respiras hondo y miras hacia arriba._

_Te calmas._

_Y te quieres autoconvencer de que no te importa y que todo estará bien._

**_…***…***…***…_**

**_._**

**_._**

Débil. Raro. Desgracia. Castigo divino. Inservible.

_Eso era él._

Un chico debilucho mega raro con gustos súper extraños; una desgracia para la tribu y un castigo divino de los dioses para con su padre; alguien completamente inservible para la constante lucha en la que vivían contra los dragones.

¿Y cómo olvidarlo si se lo repetían todo el tiempo?

Cuando caminaba por la calle varios susurraban cosas y lo señalaban acusadoramente con el índice. Muchos eran más atrevidos y se le acercaban para recordarle lo miserable que era su existencia, otros tantos, como su "Queridísimo" primo Patán, se las ingeniaban para darle "pequeños golpecitos accidentales", sin que su padre se enterara claro, aunque la verdad…. es que a 'El Gran Estoico Haddock', tampoco le importaría mucho saber que su "Adorado" hijo era víctima de violencia infantil, por decirlo de alguna forma.

_Y Hiccup tampoco se lo decía. _

Ya que, de cierta forma enfermiza, el frágil chico de suave mirar, realmente… apreciaba… esos tratos. Pueden llamarlo masoquismo. Pueden llamarlo auto-tortura. Pueden llamarlo… como quieran llamarlo; Pero, para Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, aquellos tratos eran una clara muestra de que, a final de cuentas, él NO era invisible para _"su"_ tribu, aun y a pesar de que lo trataran peor que al excremento de Yak; No lo era.

Ya que, durante esos tratos finalmente dejaban de ignorarlo, como lo hacían siempre, finalmente daban por sentada su presencia, aunque solamente fuera para servirles como saco de boxeo. Pero aun así: lo notaban. Y aunque él no quisiera, eso le hacía muy feliz. Tanto que en muchas ocasiones, no pudo evitar soltar leves risitas durante los insultos… o golpes. Tanto, que sus agresores detenían sus acciones para mirarlo como un demente y pensar lo raro que el chico era, y se alejaran bufando cosas como: "_Esta loco" "Es una vergüenza para esta isla" "No vale nada de mi sagrado tiempo" _y muchas otras cosas que simplemente no mencionaría, mientras lo observaban con sumo desprecio.

Pero a Hiccup eso nunca le importo.

Después de todo, de esa forma lo veían siempre.

Como un bicho raro; Como si no valiera nada.

Y, hasta cierto punto

_Hiccup realmente comenzó a creerlo._

Los vikingos suelen ser… "Personas"… muy duras, violentas, agresivas, bravas, fuertes, salvajes, gallardas; pero, sobre todo, los vikingos son: Fieles, Leales. Muy lamentablemente, esa fidelidad y lealtad solamente se le es otorgada a aquel en el que ellos confían. Un poderoso guerrero capaz de hacer que todos, absolutamente todos, lo respeten y admiren gracias a sus habilidades y actitudes como líder. Alguien valiente, fuerte, con portes de vikingo, que no dude ni titubee antes de acabar con sus enemigos o con aquellos que amenazan con destruir lo que ama y protege. Un guerrero temerario, con temple de acero y expresiones toscas, capaz de intimidar a sus rivales con su terrorífica mirada penetrante. Un guerrero fiero del que todos siempre esperan lo mejor de él.

Y obviamente Hiccup, jamás seria ese guerrero.

_Los dioses lo odiaban lo suficiente como para dejar que se convirtiera en alguien respetado._

Y ciertamente su naturaleza inquieta y curiosa no le ayudaba mucho para hacer que los demás lo respetaran. Tanto que la verdad no le sorprendería que un día de estos lo ataran al mástil de uno de los navíos de la isla y lo enviaran al lugar más frio y lejano que pudieran encontrar, con tal de deshacerse de él y de su patética existencia; aunque la verdad… hasta le harían un favor al hacerlo. Por más que le doliera admitirlo.

Recordaba cuando cumplió siete años y su padre le aviso, o más bien le ordeno, que iría a pasar unas semanas con sus abuelos a la isla de Shetland* y él aceptó gustoso. Siempre había querido conocer a sus abuelos maternos; los padres de su padre estaban muertos. O al menos eso le habían dicho. Así que realmente desconocía el sentimiento de ser consentido por abuelos… O ser consentido por alguien más que no fuera Bocón.

Al llegar a la isla se enamoró completamente de ella. Era hermosa, con su enorme bosque tres veces más grande que el de Berk, el otoño eterno en el cual parecían vivir, las personas mil veces más amables y educadas que su gente, le daban el aspecto de la isla perfecta; y sus abuelos ¡Oh sus abuelos! Realmente nunca podrá conocer personas más sabias y comprensivas que ellos.

Su abuela, una amable señora de cabello cenizo con toques de lo que alguna vez fue negro, y con ojos azuleos, por lo general solía hablarle de lo mucho que se parecía a su difunta madre. No solo en físico, sino también en espíritu: Ambos eran igual de callados, reservados y curiosos. En cuanto a su abuelo, un fuerte hombre de avanzada edad de cabello marrón y ojos verdes como los suyos propios, era muy temido y respetado en la isla, Erick HachaSangrienta* le llamaban, Hiccup nunca se interesó en averiguar sobre el porqué del sobrenombre, algo le decía que no iba a gustarle lo que descubriría. Él le enseño a utilizar el arco y los cuchillos para defenderse —Ya que era obvio que el niño no podría con una hacha, mucho menos empuñar una espada o un mazo— y le ayudo a practicar su puntería con las bolas.

(**N/A:** Las que están unidas con unas cadenas o sogas y las lanzan para evitar el movimiento de las piernas o alas de los dragones; Creo que así se llaman XDU ).

Hiccup adoraba a sus abuelos, y adoraba la isla donde ellos vivían; Adoraba salir a caminar y encontrarse con personas amigables y educadas, que le saludaban con alegría cuando lo veían pasar.

Todo lo contrario a las personas de su isla propia.

Y poco a poco, la sensación de invisibilidad e inexistencia desaparecieron. Dejando una gran euforia en su lugar.

Recordaba aquella vez en la que su abuelo lo llevo a pescar, y que aunque no había atrapado ningún pez —De hecho el único pez que había logrado atrapar logro hacer que callera del bote y que su muy preocupado abuelo lo sacara del agua— se la habían pasado muy bien; pero sin duda lo que más recordaba de esa ocasión, era la charla que habían compartido…

**_FlashBack *:*:*:*:_**

Un adorable niño cobrizo de no más siete años de edad, se encontraba observando aburrido a un señor con apariencia feroz y una mirada penetrantemente suave, de cuerpo grande, musculoso y piel algo arrugada, divulgando una cantidad aproximada de su edad, ojos esmeralda y cabello marrón dejando sobresaltar unas cuantas canas plateadas, con una gruesa barba convertida en una elegante trenza larga que le llagaba hasta la cintura. Portaba una vestimenta típica de un vikingo de color gris con decoraciones en azul y toques en rojo oscuro.

Este se encontraba de pie sobre un pequeño bote en medio del mar, con expresión neutra en sus facciones mirando hacia el horizonte.

_ "Sabes Hiccup…"_hablo de improvisto el gran hombre, llamando la atención del más joven quien a través de sus ojitos verdes arboledas exhibía una inmensa curiosidad recientemente adquirida _ "Cuando tu madre tenía tu edad…"_ el señor dejo escapar un suspiro melancólico antes de continuar _ "Era igual que tu-

_ "¿Igual que yo?"_ interrumpió el menor con una vocecita aguda delatando su tierna edad; pero que aun así estaba repleta de interés y asombro. El señor se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

_ "Así es, mi niño"_ sonrió con cariño ganando un débil sonrojo por parte del más chico_ "Era un poco torpe con las armas y no tenía la mejor apariencia física que digamos… de hecho era muy delgada: recuerdo como sus brazos y piernas parecían largos fideos saliendo de un delgado pepinillo. Jejeje"_ rio con gracia al recordar a su difunta hija, provocando que el pequeño Hiccup riera un poco divertido ante la imagen _ "Como dije: Nunca fue muy buena con las armas, se la pasaba dibujando todo el día, y casi no tenía amigos. Recuerdo como se obsesiono con matar un dragón durante su adolescencia, harta de ser la única de su edad sin poder logarlo…"_

Se detuvo por un momento, y comenzó a hacer muecas de desagrado al recordar hechos no muy gratos para su persona, pero que aun así los apreciaba con cada fibra de su ser…

_ "¿La extraña?"_ la pregunta logro atraerlo hacia la realidad de bruces, haciendo que se topara con un hecho totalmente irrefutable.

_ "Si"_ admitió en un murmullo. Quizá por ser la primera vez en decirlo en voz alta._ "Pero cada vez que te veo…"_ se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente al pequeño, e inmediatamente sintió una enorme punzada de dolor en su pecho, como si le estuvieran clavando mil agujas puntiagudas en el corazón_ "Yo juraría que la veo a ella…"_ sonrió forzosamente tratando de ocultar las ganas de quebrarse ahí mismo, sin embargo, no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo. No frente a su nieto _ "… la única diferencia es que ella era una mujer."_ acaricio el cabello cobrizo de su nieto y de manera inconsciente lo estrecho entre sus cansados brazos.

Hiccup, con un poco de torpeza y después de un rato, correspondió al abrazo. _ "Me gustaría poder recordarla-"

_ "No necesitas recordarla ¿Sabes porque?"_ El niño negó con la cabeza, aun sin romper el abrazo _ "Porque ella vive aquí"_ separo al pequeño con cuidado y señalo su pecho _ "Dentro de ti…"_ movió su mano y ahora se señaló a si mismo _ "…Dentro de mí, y dentro de todos los que una vez la quisimos"_ lentamente terminaron de romper el abrazo, ambos tenían en sus rostros unas dóciles sonrisas nostálgicas y miradas un tanto melancólicas

_ "Estoy seguro de que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti"_ le había soltado de improvisto. Y Hiccup había sonreído con pura felicidad, dejando ver sus blancas perlas con emoción.

**_Fin Flashback :*:*:*_**

Esa había sido la primera vez que alguien le contaba algo sobre su madre, al menos la primera donde no apareciera como la valiente guerrera que fue capaz de conquistar al gran y poderoso Estoico Haddock, y ciertamente ese había sido uno de los momentos más maravillosos de su vida….

Pero claro, que todo lo bueno trae lo malo.

Y todas las cosas agradables y maravillosas que le habían sucedido en las primeras tres semanas de su estadía, se esfumaron tan rápido como conoció a sus primos. Y pronto comenzó a sentir que nuevamente estaba en Berk; Los insultos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, las palabras rencorosas y llenas de odio se hacían cada vez más insoportables, y para cuando llegaron los golpes, ya toda su vida había vuelto a adquirir esas tonalidades grises que siempre lo seguían a donde fuera que llegara.

Y tal parecía que sus primos no permitirían que los matices grises de su vida se desvanecieran tan rápido como él deseaba. Y es que Hiccup realmente nunca tuvo buena suerte con respecto a sus primos; Ni paternos… ni maternos.

Arthur el Bárbaro, el mayor de sus primos, en ese entonces con nueve años, pero con el físico de alguien de once o doce, era el peor de todos. Los demás siempre lo seguían, adonde fuera que Arthur iba, ellos iban. Sus golpes eran certeros y precisos, minuciosamente estudiados y preparados con anticipación. Con una fuerza incomparable con alguien de su edad, su cabellera cobriza hasta los hombros, ligeramente más larga que la de Hiccup, su cuerpo corpulento y grueso, sus puños letales y fuertes, y su mirada azulea penetrante, que dejaba a cualquiera congelado del miedo. Y Hiccup siempre creyó que esa era la verdadera razón por la cual aquellos niños siempre lo seguían y obedecían; le tenían miedo. Era él quien se encargaba de dejar al pequeño oji esmeralda con cientos y cientos de moretones en su cuerpecillo; pero sus primos no eran idiotas, nadie debía saber que el consentido de sus abuelos era apaleado por ellos, así que ningún golpe a la cara.

Raven, un año menor que Arthur, era la más cruel. Sus insultos y burlas eran tan desgarradores y malditamente ciertos; siempre daba en el blanco. Siempre atacando con lo que más le dolía, buscando y desquebrajando su punto débil. La manera en que las palabras fluían de su boca, era tan similar a la manera en la que su cabellera negra danzaba con el viento; de forma tan naturalmente insanas, que aterraban a quienes las escucharan. Sus ojos verdes-azulados, poseían un brillo relativamente tétrico y diabólico, que hacía que todos a su alrededor le obedecieran. Su voz suave y calmada, contradiciendo totalmente la actitud de su portadora, ciertamente desconcertaba a quien la oía hablar. Era ella quien se encargaba de dejar al pobre niño peli-rojizo psicológicamente desmoronado, incapaz de recuperar su habla sino hasta pasado uno o dos días después de su "encuentro".

Snakebite, el más excesivo. Muchas veces tenían que separarlo de Hiccup para que no rompiera huesos, ni golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar. No entendía de razón, sus golpes eran los más brutales; no se detenía a medir su propia fuerza, como lo hacía su hermano mayor. Generalmente era quien lo sostenía junto con Raven para que Arthur se encargara de su abdomen y vientre. Su cabellera rubia ocultaba una mirada gris completamente obscura bajo un flequillo desordenado, y en más de una ocasión lo había visto observándolo maléficamente con una espeluznante sonrisa en sus labios.

Snakebite era jodidamente aterrador.

Y por último, pero no menos importantes, se encontraban los gemelos Scamp —Thorlak y Thorvald— su cabello igualmente cobrizo y ojos color miel, con unas cuantas pecas juguetonas adornando sus facciones, ellos nunca hacían nada. Excepto vigilar. Cada uno se colocaba en una esquina diferente, en medio de aquel frondoso bosque, marrón cual otoño, cuidando de que nadie fuera donde sus tres primos se divertían con él. Hiccup sabía que ellos realmente no estaban a allí por su gusto. Arthur los obligaba, nunca supo con que los chantajeaba para que asistieran a esos encuentros, pero sabía que lo hacía. Cada vez que ambos hermanos desafiaban una orden del oji cielo, o se tardaban en cumplirla, él veía como de pronto sus piernas temblaban y comenzaban a titubear.

Por lo general sus primos hacían esos "Encuentros" dos semanas antes de su regreso a Berk, como una "Despedida Anticipada" dándoles el tiempo necesario a sus heridas para sanar. Para que así, cuando estuviera de regreso en su isla, la de él, sus marcas apenas fueran visibles.

Aunque en su cabeza aun rondaran los insultos de Raven y las palabras de odio de Snakebite.

Pero… En todos los años en los que su padre lo hacía volver a la isla de sus abuelos, en todos los años en los que sus abuelos lo mimaban y consentían, en todos los años en los que se vio sometido a sus burlas y abusos; solamente una vez, solo hubo una, en la que sus primos cruzaron la línea. Y aunque en cierta forma fue su culpa, no pudo sentir, por primera vez en su vida, furia, ira, y ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor un poco de odio. Quizá un poco.

**_._**

**_FlashBack :*:*:*:*_**

Un pequeño niño de once años de edad, se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol con hojas rojizas y amarillas, dibujando los paisajes de la isla que llegaban a su mente, siendo abrazado por el viento fresco y la tranquilidad que se le era brindada por la naturaleza que lo rodeaba en aquel hermoso bosque. Sus manos hacían movimientos sutiles, agiles, sin falla alguna; nunca se equivocaba, cada línea trazada con aquel trozo de carbón sobre aquella hoja de cuero, tenía un propósito en el retrato. Cada movimiento tenía su objetivo; su creación no estaba sujeta a errores.

Sumido en su proyecto, el joven cobrizo no se percató de las cinco figuras que aparecieron, cual cazadores sobre su presa, a sus espaldas. Hasta que ya estuvieron frente a él.

Y Hiccup se limitó a mirarlos aburrido sabiendo ya a lo que habían ido.

_ "¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!"_ Comento burlona Raven colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera, su voz era tan suave y delicada, su mirada tétrica e inhumana, su larga cabellera negra adornada por una trenza única y delgada vertical a su lado izquierdo, dejando el resto suelto, danzaba con el viento que los envolvía _ "Miren lo que me trajo Loki… ¡Pero si es mi juguete favorito-!"

_ "¿Qué es lo que quieren?"_ interrumpió el joven de mirada verdesina dejando de lado el cuaderno y el carbón que anteriormente estaba utilizando. Para dedicarse a observar a la nada con su mirada perdida.

_ "¿Qué no es obvio, pequeño gusano?"_ respondió con una mueca de hastió el chico de cabellera rubia jugando con su espada _ "Venimos a darte tu "Fiesta de despedida" Deberías de ser más considerado con nosotros…."_ desvió la mirada del objeto entre sus enormes manos redondetas, hacia el pequeño e indefenso joven que se encontraba sentado bajo aquel enorme roble _ "Solamente queremos que tu estadía aquí… sea más placentera"_ soltó con una sonrisa socarrona y mirada diabólica mientras guardaba su espada en el cinturón que llevaba en su cintura.

Raven y Arthur rieron por la bajo.

El oji azul, hizo una mueca con su mano izquierda, e inmediatamente los gemelos respondieron al moverse de sus lugares, no sin antes dedicarle unas miradas culpables y melancólicas a Hiccup, el cual les respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica y una negación con la cabeza; Como diciendo "_No hay problema. No tienen la culpa", _y desaparecieron en dos direcciones distintas de aquel claro en el bosque.

_ "Levántate"_ ordeno Arthur con su voz fuerte e imponente entre cruzando sus brazos, haciendo resaltar sus músculos, y presumiendo de su fuerza bruta; más sin embargo, Hiccup solamente se limitó a mirarlo desde su posición. El chico de ojos azules gruño con molestia.

_ "¿Que no oíste, enano? ¡Que te levantes!"_ hizo escuchar su voz el oji-gris exasperado.

_ "¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?"_ Hiccup maldijo por lo bajo el que su voz se haya escuchado tan suave y torpe cuando hablo, que no pudo evitar girar su vista hacia un costado tratando de ocultarla sin mucho éxito.

Raven sonrió amenizada, observando al frágil chico de la cabeza a los pies con diversión _ "¿Qué fue eso?"_ exclamo juguetona _ "¿Acaso pequitas nos está retando? ¡Jajaja! Eso es algo que definitivamente quiero ver"_ canturreo dando dos seguros pasos hacia el joven _ "Vamos Hicc-Hicc hay que divertirnos un rato ¿Qué me dices?"_

_ "¿Qué haces idiota? ¿Qué no has escuchado que es de mala educación jugar con la comida?"_ comento solazado Snakebite cruzando sus brazos _ "Hay que comenzar de una vez"_ susurro haciendo crujir sus dedos con rudeza.

_ "Levántate"_ hablo de nuevo el mayor de los cuatro. La chica y el rubio lo vieron enajenados, no esperándose esa reacción. Sin embargo, Hiccup no se inmuto. _ "¿Estas sordo? Dije que te levantaras" _ sus manos se convirtieron en dos solidos puños, listos para ser utilizados, al caer con pesadez a sus costados, clavando sus afiladas uñas en su piel casi a punto de romperla. Su furia estaba comenzando a formarse, y más le valía a la pequeña vergüenza de la familia que no lo molestara más de la cuenta, ya que definitivamente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo esa mañana.

Un gruñido ahogado salió de su garganta con frustración al ver que el inútil de su primo lo ignoro por completo.

_Odiaba que lo ignoraran**.**_

Harto de no ser obedecido, se acercó con rapidez al muchacho y lo tomo con brusquedad del cuello, apretándolo, evitando el desplazamiento de oxígeno a sus pulmones, y sin más lo elevo del suelo dejándolo a varios metros sobre el mismo, aun sosteniendo su pequeña y endeble garganta. No pudo evitar desconcertarse por unos segundos cuando Hiccup no forcejeo contra el agarre, solamente coloco sus párvulas* manos sobre sus brazos y se quejó un poco por el maltrato.

Y nada más.

No trato de defenderse; No trato de hablar.

Solo… se dejó hacer.

_Y eso lo enojo aún más._

_ "¿Por qué no te defiendes?"_ escupió irritado entrecerrando sus ojos buscando una mejor visión del cobrizo frente a él.

_ "¿Qué caso tiene…? ¿Me soltarías si lo… hiciera?"_ respondió con otro cuestionamiento y la respiración entrecortada, delatando la dificultad que estaba teniendo en respirar. Arthur lo miro pasmado, Snakebite sonrió con jactancia, y Raven lo vio con agrado.

_ "Así que…"_ comenzó de nuevo el rubio _ "¿La pequeña vergüenza se rinde? ¡Ja!... Ya era hora"_

Arthur pudo apreciar como la mirada de Hiccup se ensombrecía ante esa palabra, y rio para sus adentros. El inútil aprendería de una vez a como ser un Horrendous. No dejaría manchar el honor de su familia por una oveja negra y débil como Hiccup. Un momento…

El inepto es un Horrendous, y ver a un Horrendous furioso; es como ver tu sentencia de muerte.

Se golpeó mentalmente por no haber visto eso antes y sonrió con soberbia. Aumentando la presión en el cuello del más joven. Después de todo…

_La furia estaba en la sangre_.

_ "Apuesto a que si fueras más… Vikingo"_ Pausa, y la mirada de Hiccup se ensombrecido aún más, y Arthur sonrió complacido _ "Te soltarías fácilmente de mi agarre"_ vio al pequeño fruncir el entre cejo, con un movimiento de cabeza dio la señal a los otros para que se unieran al juego.

_ "¡Vamos Hicc-Hicc! ¡Defiéndete!... Fenómeno"_ Le siguió la chica riendo pedante, dando vueltas alrededor del joven aun sostenido por su primo con su sonrisa dulce extremadamente satánica _ "Apuesto a que la tía Valhallarama se sentiría muy decepcionada por haber tenido a una pequeña deshonra como hijo, es decir tú"_ insinuó en un murmullo, con desprecio y con la total intención de herir al de ojos verdes, sin deshacer su sonrisa.

El mayor rio por lo bajo al sentir como de pronto Hiccup apretaba con más fuerza su brazo. En un movimiento brusco, lanzo sin titubeo al joven hacia un árbol, haciendo que este diera con la espalda sobre el tronco y provocándole un gemido ahogado de dolor.

_ "Es tan débil"_ prosiguió el rubio _ "Me pregunto: ¿Qué pasaría si te tomara las muñecas y las apretara con fuerza? Apuesto a que se desquebrajarían como un frágil huevo de Terrible Terror"_ Rio agraciado por un momento, se dispuso a reacomodar las mangas de su camisa grisácea hasta los codos mientras se frotaba las manos con ansiedad _ "Ya veo por qué su padre lo menosprecia tanto… No es más que un estorbo para todos"_

El mayor de los cuatro veía atentamente, como el pequeño niño se mecía con cada palabra dicha por su hermano y su prima, vio como las hojas secas bajo las manitos del joven se arrugaban y rompían con fuerza, vio como de repente Hiccup dejo de temblar y como sus ojos verdes delataban una inmensa furia jamás vista antes en él. Y Arthur, entonces, comenzó a cuestionarse si esa había sido una buena idea.

_ "-Me das lastima…"_ escupió con maldad el oji gris.

_ "-Eres una desgracia…"_ Le siguió la chica de cabello negro.

_ "¡Basta!"_ murmuro el chico apretando los dientes con ira.

_ "-Inútil…"_

_ "-Vergüenza…"_

_ "¡Eso… no es cierto!"_ Porque eso no era cierto. Cerró sus manos en puños destrozando varias hojitas secas inocentes, y les pidió perdón en su mente. —A la hojas XD—

_"- Deshonra…"_

_ "-Débil…"_

Cerro lo ojos con fuerza no permitiendo que dos lagrimas salvajes salieran de ellos.¿A quién engañaba? Era cierto, TODO era cierto. Él era una vergüenza para su padre y para toda su familia, por más que Bocón y sus abuelos le dijeran lo contrario, era un enano débil y torpe, un estorbo, un inútil. Era verdad. Merecía lo que le pasaba. Merecía todo lo que le hacían. Incluso merecía que lo ataran a una roca gigante y lo lanzaran por el risco para librar al mundo de una desgracia como lo era él. Un error de la naturaleza. Solamente eso.

Un error.

_ "-Imbécil"_

_ "¡Cállense!"_ Pero aunque lo fuera, no merecía que se lo recordaran día tras día de su triste vida.

_ "-pequeño gusano"_

_ "¡Basta!"_ Porque no era justo que su vida fuera más denigrante de la que ya era. ¿Que simplemente no podían dejarlo tranquilo y ya? ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo para que lo odiaran tanto?

_ "-Por tu culpa murió la tía Val…"_ Soltó con veneno el rubio.

_Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso._

Odiaba cuando sus primos tocaban esa fibra sensible. Odiaba cuando lo hacían sentirse peor que la escoria más baja y ruin del planeta. Odiaba cuando le restregaban de en la cara su cruel y pura verdad. Odiaba cuando le hacían ver que no valía nada. Sintió su sangre arder dentro de su cuerpo, sintió el impulso de adrenalina que lo ínsito a moverse solo, sintió el deseo de callarlos por primera vez en su vida. Sintió… Sintió… Ira. Odio. Rencor. Dolor. Aborrecimiento. Tristeza. Desprecio. Se sintió deshecho, y al mismo tiempo se sintió más fuerte. ¿Qué fue lo que sintió exactamente? Quién sabe. A lo mejor fue la mezcla de todos ellos.

No supo cuando lo hizo. No supo porque lo hizo, y definitivamente no supo que lo impulso a hacerlo.

Lo único que supo es que cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya estaba frente a su primo con una de sus piernas avanzando hacia su dirección. Y de un momento a otro, Snakebite se encontraba a cinco metros de distancia de él, tendido en la tierra con un hilio de sangre saliendo de sus labios.

_ ¡Jaja! ¡Jajajaja!_

Nadie pareció prestarle atención a la risa desenfrenada de la chica en son de burla hacia su primo rubio.

Arthur se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos con varias ideas en mente para con Hiccup, Snakebite meditaba absorto sobre las formas en las que el enano pudo haber traspasado sus defensas, ya que verdaderamente él no había visto el golpe venir. Debía de admitirlo, el pequeño bastardo era muy veloz; y por otro lado se encontraba Hiccup, el chico de cabellos caoba rojizo y ojos esmeraldas no supo si alegrarse o asustarse por lo que acababa de hacer. Así que opto por hacer ambas. Sonriendo grácilmente mientras retrocedía tres pasos del guerrero caído.

_ ¡Pequitas te dio una paliza!_ la estrepitosa risa aun sostenida por la joven logro atraer a los tres hombres de vuelta a la realidad. Haciendo que la sonrisa de Hiccup se disipara, y que Snakebite lo observara con odio y rencor.

_ Bien…_ Comenzó el mayor _ Parece que alguien está de humor_ canturreo al caminar hacia el joven vikingo doblando su fornido cuello hacia los lados provocando ruidos nada saludables por el movimiento. _ ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato, Hicc-Hicc?_ Se permitió sonreír ladinamente al ver como Hiccup tragaba pesado. Sonrisa que esfumo tan rápido como llego, al observar como el estúpido de su hermano menor se abalanzo sobre el enano.

_ ¡Snakebite! ¡Tú estúpido pedazo de… ANIMAL!_ había gritado la peli obscuro al ver tal acción del descerebrado de su primo.

Sin embargo, el rubio oji-gris no escuchaba nada más que no fuera su sangre pidiendo venganza por la reciente humillación.

Aunque no pudo lograrlo.

En un movimiento en falso, Hiccup logro apoderarse de su espada, Snakebite tomo una daga mediana que llevaba dentro de una de sus botas y comenzaron a luchar con las armas en medio de aquel bosque bajo la presencia de sus dos primos, quienes no sabían si debían estar asustados, sorprendidos, asombrados, o petrificados, por ver al enano come gusanos luchando contra uno de los mejores espadachines de la isla, y que sin embargo, llevaba la ventaja de la batalla.

Hiccup en un movimiento rápido logro hacerle un corte vertical en el brazo derecho de Snakebite, haciendo que de este surgiera una notable cantidad de sangre, por lo que el chico oji-gris se dijo que ya era suficiente de juegos y con su daga propino una cortada considerablemente larga de forma horizontal sobre la frente de su primo; el líquido carmesí rápidamente nublo la vista del cobrizo, estorbando en su campo de visión. Raven al ver esto se adentró a la lucha sin ser invitada, ganándose un corte en su abdomen gracias a Hiccup, quien realmente lo había hecho por error.

Llena de furia por la herida, la chica tomo una rama gruesa del lugar y se dirigió nuevamente hacia sus primos, propinándole un golpe certero a cada uno de ellos en su cabeza, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo con las manos sobre las zonas afectadas.

_ Maldito_ murmuro con ira, caminando hacia el más chico, este apenas levanto la mirada revelando la cantidad de sangre que había perdido _ Pagaras por esto_ señalo hacia su abdomen mostrando una mancha carmesí sobre su camisa color lila, Hiccup solamente ladeo la cabeza en son de no haber entendido de lo que hablaba. Si más que decir Raven tomo la diestra del joven vikingo y en menos de un minuto, el sonido de huesos rotos inundo todo el lugar, seguido de un grito de dolor por parte del oji-esmeralda.

La chica fue apartada bruscamente por Arthur, quien tomo la mano fracturada de su primo con fuerza y sin titubeos, para reacomodar el hueso roto, provocando que un "Click" sonara junto con los gemidos ahogados de Hiccup.

_ Idiotas. Les dije que nada de heridas superficiales._ la mirada que les ofreció a los otros dos fue una que raudamente les dio a entender que estarían en problemas.

Se levantó del lugar sin mucho interés, observo la débil figura de Hiccup y después dirigió su mirada a su hermano y prima, sonrió con sorna, y dando la espalda al chico herido, camino lentamente hacia los otros quienes entendieron el mensaje para desaparecer por el bosque.

_ Tengo que admitirlo…_ comento al tiempo que tomaba la espada caída del rubio y se la entregaba, viendo de reojo la herida sangrienta en su brazo derecho _ Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba…_ le vio por última vez de soslayo y sonrió de forma reiterada _ Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar de nuevo ¡Ja!_ dijo lo último burlón antes de comenzar a reír como un lunático, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Momentos después aparecieron los gemelos preocupados, quienes le pidieron perdón a nombre de sus primos una y mil veces, y de nuevo, una y mil veces, Hiccup les había dicho que no había problema, después de todo: ellos no tenían la culpa.

Thorlak limpio sus heridas, y Thorvald se encargó de vendar su brazo. Para cuando llegaron con sus abuelos ya había anochecido y tuvieron que decir que resbalaron en una colina en el bosque mientras practicaban la puntería de Hiccup y la habilidad con la espada de los hermanos, cayendo colina abajo junto a las falsas armas.

**_Fin FlashBack*:*:*:*:*:*_**

**_._**

Esa fue la última vez que el peli-pardo se dejó golpear por alguien, y para cuando el joven jinete cumplió los trece años, juro nunca volver a poner un pie en esa isla del infierno... Por más que le doliera en el alma no volver a ver a sus queridos abuelos.

Y tres años después de esa promesa… Hiccup la había cumplido.

Después de todo, él siempre cumple con sus promesas.

.

.

.

* * *

*** Shetland = O islas Orcadas. Del nórdico antiguo: Norðreyjar o islas septentrionales. Pertenecieron a los vikingos hace mucho tiempo. **

***Párvulo = Pequeño.**

**Bueno con los nombres me gustaron más en ingles que en español, ya que en español quedarían así:**

**Raven = Cuervo, su apellido será Black, lo que vendría siendo "Cuervo Negro" (Que les digo, me gusta Raven de los TeenTitans XDU)**

**Snakebite = Mordida de Serpiente, ya que en si será un personaje muy venenoso, igual que una mordida de serpiente (por eso el nombre, duh) vaya pero que creativa soy XDU —Nótese el sarcasmo— LOL**

**Gemelos Scamp = o Gemelos Brabucones, o Traviesos, o Revoltosos (Como gusten) sus nombres en si son Thorlak y Thorvald (Nombres vikingos sacados de internet XDD) pero dado que son gemelos idénticos y que nadie los distingue, además de Hiccup claro, todos los llaman "Los gemelos Scamp" **

**Arthur el Bárbaro = la verdad no tenía idea de cómo llamarlo, entonces recordé unas caricaturas que veía de niña llamada "Dave El Bárbaro" pero como me gustaba más Arthur se quedó así XDU, él y Snakebite serán hermanos. **

**Arthur será dos años mayor que Snakebite quien tiene la edad de Hiccup, lo que en la historia, a partir del siguiente cap, será de 16 años, los Gemelos Scamp tendrán la edad de Raven 17, y Arthur tendrá 18, pero parecerá como de 20 o 21. **

***El nombre del abuelo de Hiccup también lo encontré con el nombre de sus primos (Los gemelos) así que si han escuchado de él no se asusten al ver lo puse aquí ¡Jaja! ¡Jaja-jaja-ja! XDU y yo se… se perfectamente que el nombre del abuelo de Hiccup es otro pero la verdad me gusta más este ya que es más amenazante, además de que en los libros su abuelo es una persona muy buena y amable, y aquí será alguien rudo y temerario (Solo será bueno con su familia XD)**

**Con los nombre de los demás vikingos se quedaran en español para evitar confusión;**

**Fishlegs = Patapez**

**Snoulot = Patán.**

**Gobber = Bocón**

**Los gemelos Ruffnut y Ruffnut= Brutacio y Brutilda**

**Hipo se quedara como Hiccup pero Toothless se va a quedar como Chimuelo, ya que me gusta más Chimuelo que Toothless XD los nombre de los dragones se quedaran al español, excepto los de Barf y Belch (Eructo y vomito)**

**¡Nos Leemos en el próximo Cap!**

**Besos :***

**¿Review?**


	2. Amigos

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! *Todos la quedan viendo con cara de "descarada"* Yo-yo... lamento mi demora la verdad no suelo tardarme tanto T_T pero me pelee con un maestro y le dije cosa que no debía, enfrente de todo mi salón ¡PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO! Después mi profesor se enojo con migo, mi mamá se enojo con migo, y mi director también ¡HE ESTADO CASTIGADA DE UNA MANERA TAN CRUEL E INJUSTA! ¿Que no siempre nos dicen que no digamos mentiras? *Pone mirada inocente... que no le queda nada***_

_**Ahora hablemos de cosas serias *Pone la cara más seria que puede... Pero tampoco le queda* ¡WAAAAA! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿7 reviews, 7 follows, y 3 favoritos? ¿Con mi adorado prologo? KIIIAAAAA *O* ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! *Rueda por el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos llorando como loca* ¡MIS AMIGOS TIENEN QUE SABERLO! *Se va con sus amigos para contarles pero ellos muy calmados le responden con un... **No molestes. **Pero no le importa. se va con su mamá para contarle pero ella muy tranquila le responde con un amigable... **no me jo**s que te castigo de nuevo. **Pero a BO16 no le importa. Así que se va para su cuarto donde ve a sus perritos maravillosos y ellos con la mirada le responden... **¡No, nos importa! ¡Tenemos hambre!*** O.o' saben... acabo de darme cuenta de que no tengo a quien contarle TT_TT**_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER AQUI!**_

_**Tuve problemas con las personalidades de los personajes así que decidí mezclar sus personalidades de los cortos (Que fueron tres) de la serie y la película (La primera porque aun no veo la segunda) ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS HONDURAS ES EL ULTIMO PAÍS ADONDE LLEGAN LAS PELÍCULAS TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡Estamos en Centroamérica por el amor de Thor! No creo que sea tan difícil el que sincronicen nuestro orden de llegada de películas con el de México, digo ¿¡Que tan difícil puede ser!?**_

_**Una cosa más... se que este cap no es precisamente el más interesaaaaaannnnteeee del mundo PERO si es muy importante. Así que les recomiendo, que lo lean, lo analicen, divisen los abismos y quédense con la pica de saber más xDD ok. No. jajajaja **_

"_Cursiva" – Pensamientos._

"Normal_" dentro de Flashback —Pensamientos_

_~Cursiva dentro de diálogos normales~ — _Canción de terror cantada por Asghdasghdasghd XxXERRORXxX (Lo lamento no puedo dar Spoiler xDD)

ᭉ_-Dialogo de (O entre) dragones-_ᭉ

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película, en el libro, o en la serie SI son de propiedad ;***_

_**¡NO SE PIERDAN LOS ABISMOS! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! *Ustedes dicen: ¿Quien eres tu para darnos ordenes?***_

_**Yo: ... o.O'**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Broken**_

—_**Amigos—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_*****…***…***…**_

_No entiendo por qué no puedo ser como cualquier otro vikingo... Cada uno tiene su historia, pero, ¿Por qué la mía es tan complicada? No sé si los demás son más fuertes ¿O qué?... _

_Estoy cansado, vacío, solo, roto... triste._

_Pero aun así… me las arreglo estar sonriendo, la mayor parte del tiempo._

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Pum. Pum. Pum!

El sonido del despertador personal viviente del chico de mirada esmeralda resonó por toda la casa en esa mañana. El clima frío-templado que se concebía fuera de la cabaña, era ideal para hacerte no querer salir de la "comodidad" de la cama —Si es que a eso se le podía llamar cama— y buscar el calor de la fogata. Arriba en el cielo, se podían apreciar las densas nubes plateadas adornando los luminosos y escasos rayos dorados del sol, dando la imagen de una perla marina amarillenta en la cumbre de aquel extenso manto azulado.

La brisa fresca que se paseaba libremente por entre todas las casas de paja y madera, soplaba tranquilo, totalmente ajeno de las vidas de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. El ronquido de hombres, mujeres, y niños, mezclados con los sutiles ronroneos de toda clase de dragones, eran igual que escuchar una magnifica sinfonía consoladora, y las olas del mar abofeteando las costas rocosas de la isla, inundando el ambiente con su tan distinguida fragancia salada, eran la melodía perfecta para la maravillosa sinfonía compuesta de gráciles murmullos.

La vida en Berk, desde que terminó la guerra contra los dragones, era muy _pacífica y tranquila_.

¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!

Lástima que solo lo fuera durante las noches y mañanas.

_ Ya voy… ¡Ya voy!_ el menor de los Haddock se estiro un poco entre las sabanas, bostezando con pereza en el proceso. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, apreciando la sequedad que presentía en ella. Sacó un poco de aire con fuerza, y continúo a sentarse sobre su cama —O sobre las tablas que aparentaban ser una— haciendo que sus piernas desnudas bailaran en un suave y lento vaivén en la orilla.

¡PUUM! ¡PUUUM! ¡PUUUUM!

_ ¡Ahora voy!_ grito con pesadez mientras se colocaba el pantalón y se situaba el objeto metálico en su pie izquierdo. Se dirigió hacia la mesa repleta con notas y libros a un lado de su cama y tomo su abrigo pardo que se encontraba sobre ella _ Reptil inservible…_ murmuro solazado, colocándose su casco antes de desaparecer por la puerta de caoba y cerrarla tras de sí.

Llego a la puerta principal sin problemas ni demoras, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla para cambiar de dirección e ir a la cocina, donde se sirvió un considerable tarro de leche de Yak, y comió un justo trozo de pan. Camino nuevamente hacia la puerta frental de la cabaña y coloco la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, quitando el pasador y halándola con delicadeza, permitiendo que un calmo viento se filtrara por la pequeña abertura; movió los hombros hacia atrás y respiro hondo antes de abrirla por completo.

_ ¿Por qué siempre es el primero en despertarse de toda la isla?_

Con un sutil salto, salió fuera de la casa y se dejó acariciar por el suave viento frío, que acabo despertándolo de una vez. Sonrió con alegría deleitándose con la sensación placentera que se le era propinada por el clima. Y se encamino hacia uno de los lados de la cabaña.

Grrr…

_ ¡Chimuelo! Veo que ya despertaste ¿Qué tal dormiste anoche, amigo?_

ᭉ_-¡__Horrible! Barf y Belch incendiaron la mitad de mi lago ¡Y Dientepúa se burló de mi mal__̕__a suerte durante toda la noche!-_ᭉ Aunque su explicación, traducida al idioma vikingo sonó más o menos así _ ¡Grrr! grrua grreer ¡Rrruueeer grrruu!_

Pero como es obvio, el joven Haddock no entendió nada de lo que reptil dijo_ ¡Ah! Veo que la pesaste muy bien, me alegro por ti._

ᭉ_-__¿Pasarla muy bien? ¿¡Pasarla muy bien!? ¿¡Que acaso eres sordo!?-_ᭉ (Traducido) _ Grruurr ¡Grrruurrr! ¡Rooarrr!_

_ ¡Woaw! ¡Wow! ¡Tranquilízate amigo! Mejor vamos a dar ese bendito paseo de una vez por todas. Más tarde hablaremos de tu actitud salvaje, compañero_ de mala gana y a regañadientes, el enorme reptil azabache permitió al oji-esmeralda montarlo y comenzar a surcar los cielos.

ᭉ_-__A veces de verdad me gustaría que hablaras mi idioma, humano tonto* ¬¬ -_ᭉ(Traducción) _ Grruuu gruur rruurr grrooorr_

_ Sih, volar se siente bien, amigo_ Chimuelo le propino un zape con su oreja. _ ¡Ow!_

.

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

_ Bien chicos ¿Qué les gustaría hacer hoy?_ Cuestiono Hiccup con una enorme sonrisa al colocarse junto a una roca que servía de pizarrón delante de sus amigos, un trozo de yeso blanco se deslizaba entre sus dedos al jugar con él en su mano izquierda.

Amigos… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Jeje. Aun no se acostumbraba a llamarlos como tal. Paso tanto tiempo sufriendo sus constantes insultos y burlas, que simplemente no se habituaba del todo a llamarlos así. Por lo general les decía "Chicos" o "Compañeros" eran muy raras las veces en las que les llamaba "Amigos". Pero debía admitir que se sentía bien.

Amigos. Era raro. Antes de los dragones nunca pensó en poder llamar a alguien —Además de Bocón—de esa manera. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba era una palabra extraña.

Amigos.

A-mi-gos… Era extraña, y divertida

A-mi-gos… ¿Quién la habrá inventado?

Los únicos amigos que había tenido alguna vez habían sido Camicazi, la heredera de las Bog-Burglars, era una chica complicada y verdaderamente peligrosa, de hecho le recordaba mucho a Astrid, apuesto a que se llevarían bien. Dagur, de niños fueron muy unidos, se la pasaban jugando todo el tiempo, pero todo cambio cuando Dagur cumplió nueve años, él tenía siete —Sih, siete no era su edad favorita ¬w¬—el chico peli-rojo se volvió muy agresivo y trato de matarlo en varias ocasiones. Y sus primos Thorlak y Thorvald, paso muy buenos ratos con ellos, a escondidas de sus otro primos, _los primos que lo odiaban_ ¿Pero porque es que lo odiaban tanto? ¿Qué les había hecho? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? ¿Qué habrá sido de sus abuelos? ¿Estarían vivos? Realmente esperaba que lo estuvieran, aunque considerando que su isla estaba relativamente cerca de tierra firme y casi siempre estaban en guerra con los romanos y los escoceses era muy poco probable. Además de que a su abuelo le gustaba de sobre manera andar metido en guerras y cosas _sangrientas_, como a todos sus primos cabe destacar. Pero de verdad esperaba que estuvieran vivos. Después de todo eran familia, y entre familia no se debe desear la muerte. Aunque pensándolo bien Alvin es su tío* y éste lo odiaba a muerte. Así como también odia a muerte a su papá ¿Por qué Alvin odiaría tanto a su propio hermano? Quizá luego lo averiguaría con Bocón.

¿Espera, en que estamos? ¡Ah sí, los amigos!

Pero seguía siendo extraño el poder llamar a alguien amigo. Y saber que este amigo estaría para ayudarte cuando lo necesites. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar, sabía que Astrid y Patapez lo ayudarían cuando estuviera en problemas, la rubia había arriesgado su vida por él una vez en El Rodo, actualmente la Academia, y Patapez era un buen amigo. Los gemelos lo tenían en duda, conociéndolos como los conocía era muy probable de que si su problema estuviera relacionado con algo que significara destrucción se sentarían a ver el espectáculo, pero si era algo más serio ayudarían sin pensarlo. Eran un poco duros con los demás y ellos mismo, y no eran muy apegados a nada realmente, Hiccup solamente los había observado mostrar afecto hacia ellos mismo, sus dragones, y claro, la destrucción. Patán por otro lado, no confiaba mucho en él, aunque le había demostrado que realmente podía hacerlo aquella vez que por "accidente" fueron a parar a la isla de los marginados. Aun se preguntaba de donde había salido ese "mini tornado". Pero Patán era alguien demasiado competitivo, superficial, egoísta, y hasta cierto punto… codicioso…-

_ ¡Hiccup! ¡Te estoy ablando!_

_ ¿Eh!?_ El yeso se escurrió entre su mano, siendo presa de la gravedad, e impactando contra el suelo de piedra donde se partió en dos pedazos. Vio a la chica frente a él fruncir el ceño y cruzar sus brazos en pose de Si-no-me-contestas-ahora-mismo-te-partiré-la-cara y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Astrid, algunas veces, de verdad asustaba._ Lo lamento Astrid, me distraje un poco._ rió nervioso mientras se agachaba con lentitud para tomar ambos trozos de la pieza rota _ ¿Qué decías?_ se incorporó de igual forma, y se dispuso a observar a la vikinga de ojos azules.

Ésta lo quedo viendo muyyyyy fijamente por un determinado periodo de tiempo, unos treinta segundos que equivalieron a tres horas en "Tiempo Hiccup" en los cuales casi se dio por vencido y estuvo a punto de gritarle "_¡Hey! ¡Adivina que, Astrid! Acabo de darme cuenta de que Amigos es una palabra muy rara y sumamente divertida, ¡Ah! y estaba evaluándolos mentalmente a ustedes para saber quién era mejor amigo que los demás. ¡Pero descuida! Tu tenías el primer lugar" _¡Vaya! Eso suena estúpido hasta en su cabeza. Se movió un poco en el mismo sitio jugando con sus manos y haciendo que se golpearan suavemente frente su torso y detrás de su espalda, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la chica. O que alguien hablara. ¡Por favor que alguien hable! El silencio era realmente incómodo y todos lo miraban_._

"_¿¡Dónde demonios esta Patapez con su gran conocimiento en casi todas las cosas del mundo cuando uno lo necesita!?"_

_ Así que… las clases de hoy conciten en…mirar… ¿A Hiccup?_ "_¡Gracias Brutilda! ¡Eres increíblemente conveniente!"_

_ ¿¡Esto es una clase!?_ "_¡No sabes cuánto aprecio tu colaboración Brutacio!" __ ¡Creí que era un concurso de miradas incomodas a Hiccup!_ menciono el gemelo con poses dramáticas.

Astrid se golpeó la frente con su diestra mientras Patán se unía a los reclamos de Brutacio sobre cómo había sido engañado con las clases disfrazadas con el concurso de miradas incomodas, y Patapez trataba de decirles que no había habido ningún concurso. Brutilda en cambio solamente permaneció cruzada de brazos negando con la cabeza las absurdeces que decía su hermano. Aunque en ocasiones las apoyaba fielmente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ellos seis eran un grupo muy disparejo ¿Cómo es que habían logrado llevarse bien? Casi no se parecían en nada y muy pocas ocasiones se ponían de acuerdo con algo. Algo que no fuera sobre dragones. Aunque con eso también tenían sus diferencias. Se preguntó cómo se habrían llevado antes de que él se les uniera ¿Siempre habían peleado tanto? ¿Se divertían más cuando él no estaba con ellos? Seguramente lo hacían ya que era obvio él no era el ser más divertido del planeta. ¡Pero no quiere decir que sea alguien aburrido! Aunque de hecho no podía asegurar eso ya que ciertamente no sabía con sinceridad si era o no aburrido. ¿Y si les preguntaba? No, no. Claro que no. Es decir, no podía llegar y decir _"¡Hey chicos!_ _¿Me consideran alguien aburrido?" _Eso sería raro. Aunque bueno, él toda la vida ha sido catalogado como alguien raro… O quizá si lo intentaba… ¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas si nunca hubiese conocido a Chimuelo? Un escalofrió recorrió sus espalda de tan solo pensarlo. Seguramente las cosas seguirían como antes, él seguiría siendo un excluido del resto de los vikingos, y por ende, seguiría siendo la vergüenza de su padre, trabajaría en la fragua con Bocón y ellos nunca le habrían hablado. Chimuelo aun tendría su cola y la Muerte Roja (**N/A: ** o Muerte Verde, o como sea) seguiría con su tiranía para con el resto de los dragones. Y seguramente él conservaría su pierna.

_ Bien ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Isla Dragón, y hacemos un entrenamiento individual, con nuestros dragones?_ Comento Astrid cuando Patapez logro hacer que Brutacio y Patán se calmaran.

_ ¿Y si solo hacemos reconocimiento aéreo? No quiero que Gordontúa se sienta presionada en una isla repleta de dragones salvajes ¿Saben?_ opino Patapez abrazando a su dragón.

_ ¿Y si mejor hacemos una competencia de quien destruye más cosas en un día? ¡Sería mucho más divertido!_ expreso el gemelo desde su cabeza del Cremallerus. Su hermana, desde la cabeza derecha del dragón, apoyo lo dicho con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia.

_ ¡Eso no es justo! ¡USTEDES DOS GANARÍAN!_ señalo el joven Mocoso desde una esquina de la arena.

_ Gracias por la idea Brutacio pero preferiría que no destruyamos la isla en el proceso._ Especifico Hiccup anotando la ideas de Astrid y Patapez en la "pizarra" _ Yo tenía pensado hacer una excursión. Ya saben, ir a una isla del archipiélago, todos juntos, con nuestros dragones, hacer un par de competencias, tratar de entrenar cuantos dragones se puedan, y volver a casa al anochecer. O quizá al día siguiente_ Coloco sus brazos en jarra viéndolos de frente._ ¿Qué dicen, chicos?_ "_Y allí está el 'chicos' de nuevo, yo quería decir amigos ¿Por qué no me salió?" __ ¿Aceptan? Sería divertido._

_ ¡Me parece una excelente idea, Hiccup!_ La primera en aceptar fue Astrid _ ¿¡Pero por qué no hacerlo más como un "Campamento de Dragones"!? No sé, para hacerlo más emocionante_ concluyo elevando los hombros como quien dice _nada interesante_.

_ Me ¡Encanta tu idea, Astrid!_ Hablo ahora Patán acercándose un poco a la susodicha, quien lo hizo quedarse en su lugar tras una mirada amenazante.

_ ¿Un campamento? ¡Genial! ¡Imaginen todas las cosas que están esperando ser destruidas!_ Bien, eso quiere decir que Brutilda también acepta. Pero será mejor vigilarla convenientemente, no vaya ser que ella y Brutacio terminen incendiando toda la isla.

_ Ehhhh…. No creo que haya algo esperando ser destruido a donde iremos, Brutilda_

_ ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué te tiene tan seguro de eso, Patapez? ¿O es que acaso ya fuiste y les preguntaste a TODAS las cosas de la isla si querían ser destruidas?¿Eh? ¡EH!_ reto el gemelo con pose relajada sobre su dragón. El jinete del Gronckle estaba por contestar cuando Hiccup decidió intervenir.

_ ¡Bien! Si todos están de acuerdo ¿Por qué no nos vamos, recogemos las cosas que ocuparemos para el viaje, y nos vemos aquí en una hora?_ El rodo se llenó de aceptaciones disfrazadas de frases parecidas a "Como sea" "De acuerdo" "Me da igual" "Por supuesto" y un infaltable "Tu no me dices lo que tengo que hacer" de parte de su primo.

_ ¿Y qué es lo que ocuparemos exactamente?_ pregunto el castaño ya subido sobre Dientepúa.

_ ¡Cosas para campamentos; comida, mantas, cuerdas, armas por si nos encontramos con Marginados o Berserkers y para cortar leña! ¡Yo que sé! Cosas como esas_ Grito Hiccup mientras salía del lugar acompañado de Chimuelo.

Y así cada quien fue a buscar lo que el cobrizo les dijo.

El oji esmeralda se dirigió a su casa, donde recogió una canasta repleta de pescados, un poco de ropa, varias mantas para hacer minis tiendas de acampar, y otras para arroparse, tomo el hacha que su padre le dio la vez que le dijo que estaría en el entrenamiento, y la daga que siempre portaba consigo. Coloco las mantas y la ropa, y las metió en otra canasta junto con dos sogas enormes y finalmente, tomo su casco y se lo puso. Lleno su cantimplora con agua, y metió el Libro de Dragones en el bolso con la quimera de Berk. Ya estaba listo cuando una idea cruzo por su mente, y volteo en dirección a su amigo reptiliano quien lo observo con la cabeza ladeada, clara muestra de curiosidad en el dragón.

_ Oye chimuelo ¿Qué me dices si llevamos la otra cola? Ya sabes, la que te permite volar solo, recuerdas, es igual a la que destruiste en el Snoggletong del año pasado. _ Dijo al tiempo que ponía las cestas a un lado de la fogata que estaba en el centro de la casa y se colocaba el hacha en un cinturón que tenía en la cadera.

_ᭉ__-No. No me gusta esa cola. Si volare será contigo, eres mi hermano de vuelo ¿Recuerdas?-__ᭉ _

El Furia Nocturna empujo levemente el hombro de joven vikingo ronroneando un poco. La verdad era que le gustaba esa cola, pero le gustaba más estar con su cría humana. Así podría estar seguro de que nadie le lastimara. Ya una vez estuvo a punto de perderlo por no estar junto a él, a causa de Dientepúa cabe destacar, no volvería a dejarlo solo de nuevo.

_ᭉ__-No voy a ponerme esa cosa. Juro que si me obligas voy a romperla, y lo sabes ^ω^-__ᭉ_

Hiccup río por lo bajo, antes de abrazar a la azabache bestia por el cuello, donde pudo escuchar su tranquilizante ronroneo _ De acuerdo amigo, no te la pondremos. Pero sabes que sería muy útil cuando tengamos que separarnos._ el dragón asintió suavemente y el chico sonrió sobrecogido, agradeciendo internamente por encontrar un amigo que siempre estaría a su lado.

Deshicieron el abrazo después de unos minutos. El cobrizo dejo una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina —Estaba seguro de que si le pedía permiso a su padre éste no lo dejaría ir— llamo a Tirador, el pequeño Terrible Terror que acogió cuando hicieron la estúpida competencia de quien era mejor entrenador, y lo hizo esconderse dentro de su chaleco. Se puso el casco, se acomodó el hacha, y se dispuso a colocar las canastas sobre Chimuelo, quien al sentir el peso extra gruño con molestia, teniendo que darle un enorme salmón para calmarlo. Y partieron de regreso al rodo.

Cuando regresaron se llevaron la sorpresa de que los demás aun no llegaban, lo cual era extraño ya que Astrid y Patapez suelen ser muy puntuales. Bajo de Chimuelo y se acomodaron en una esquina, donde el dragón calentó un poco el suelo antes de acostarse sobre la zona tostada, Hiccup espero un rato a que pasara el calor del piso, una vez tibio se recostó un poco utilizando al enorme reptil como almohada, coloco ambas manos tras su nuca y cerró los ojos.

_ Sabes Chimuelo, hace tiempo que no nos relajamos un poco. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos unas vacaciones un día de estos? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos_ Y por los viejos tiempos se refería a cuando recién se conocieron y se la pasaban jugando casi todo el día en aquella cala sin más preocupaciones a que el chico no llevara peces para el almuerzo.

ᭉ_-Lo que digas -_ᭉ Hiccup no entendido lo que el dragón dijo con palabras, pero supuso que los débiles gruñidos que éste emitió eran una afirmativa. Así que sonrió complacido antes de seguir hablando.

_ Sí, hay que relajarnos…_ Bostezo _... Más seguido_

_ ¿Así que ahora hablas con los dragones, Hiccup?_

Abrió un ojo con pereza encontrándose con la figura de cierta rubia de ojos azules, subida sobre un Mortífero Nadder en la entrada de la Academia. Llevaba dos canastas sobre Tormentula, una de cada lado, y su fiel hacha en la espalda. Le pareció extraño que atara las sogas en su torso de forma diagonal, pero le restó importancia _Cosas de chicas _se dijo, y le sonrió con soberbia, todo para hacerla enfadar un rato. No hacía mucho que descubrió que hacerla enojar era divertido, ahora entendía por qué Patán se esmeraba tanto en hacerlo. Cuando se enfadaba hacia esa cosa con los hombros y gruñía involuntariamente, se preguntaba si ella sabía lo que hacía, lo cual era muy poco probable pero eso no importaba realmente.

_ Sip. Chimuelo me está dando clases de Dragonés ¿Sabias? Y tengo que admitir… que son muy útiles_ sonrió pedante cuando chimuelo rugió en "afirmación" a su lado. Y casi como si quisieran _comprobarlo _el pequeño Terror salió de su abrigo, asintiendo juguetonamente hacia la rubia.

_ ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Eso suena increíble!_ La voz de Patapez inundo la arena, segundos más tarde él y Gordontúa aparecieron por la entrada con dos canastas y un mazo. _ ¿Podrías enseñarme Dragonés a mí también!? Seria increíble poder entender lo que Gordontúa dice ¿No es así, chica?_

Ambos chicos sonrieron ante el entusiasmo del tercero. Patapez aún tenía esa cara de felicidad plasmada en su rostro esperando ese "Si" que nunca llegaría. El joven jinete estaba por responderle cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó en el cielo. Los gemelos habían llegado. Cada uno llevaba dos canastas consigo. Lo que equivalía a cuatro en total, dos en Barf y dos en Belch. Ambos llevaban lanzas afiladas y Hiccup realmente se comenzaba a preguntar si dejarlos llevar armas era buena idea.

_ ¡Quítate idiota! ¡Estas molestando a Barf!_

_ ¿¡Y porque no te quitas tú!? ¿¡Qué no sabes que la carne de burro no es transparente!?_

_ ¡Lo hare cuando alguien te diga que eres bonita!_ Acto seguido, Brutilda tomo su lanza y golpeo a su hermano con la pate de madera de ésta. _ ¡OW! ¡ESO DUELE! ¡Duele mucho!_ Brutacio hacía caras dramáticas _ ¡PERO NO ME RETRACTO DE LO DICHO!_ y otro golpe con el arma en su espalda.

Sip, definitivamente no era buena idea dejar que ellos lleven armas.

_ ¡PATÁN, PATÁN! ¡OI, OI, OI!_ yyyy ya llego Patán. Hizo que Dientepúa pasara a través de las cabezas del Cremallerus quien aún no aterrizaba en el rodo, lo que causo que los tres jinetes cayeran al suelo. Por suerte los dragones lograron mantener el equilibrio aterrizando con cuidado.

_ Bien. Parece que ya estamos todos._ Dijo Astrid mientras Patán recogía su hacha y su casco. Los gemelos ya estaban sobre sus dragones. _ ¿Nos vamos?_

Hiccup asintió y tomo a Tirador en sus brazos, quien casi inmediatamente se refugió en el abrigo del joven, y se subió en Chimuelo _ Bien, hay que ir a la Isla Dragón. Allí es donde acamparemos._

Con un "Si" al unísono partieron del Rodo en dirección de la isla.

.

…_*****…**MÁS TARDE, ESE DÍA**…***…**_

_**.**_

Salto sobre un tronco y se deslizo por un desfiladero repleto de hojas. Tomó el hacha con ambas manos antes de comenzar a cortar la maleza que se interponía en su camino. Escucho el sonido de ramas rotas a su espalda y aumento aún más su velocidad para no ser atrapado por el "invasor" que lo perseguía, llego a una especie de riachuelo nada profundo con cientos de rocas que seguramente le impedirían el paso y/o estropear su camino, gracias a su estúpida pierna de metal. No le importo mucho el caerse una y mil veces hiriéndose reiteradamente sus manos, piernas y torso, mientras lo cruzaba con mucha dificultad y nada de cuidado, maldiciendo internamente el objeto metálico. Estuvo a punto de caer de cara en más de una ocasión, evitándolo con la ayuda de aquella hacha ahora le servía de "Bastón-súper-afilado" con el cual se apoyaba y evitaba el golpe.

Pudo percibir claramente el sonido del chapoteo del agua justo cuando salió de esta, y corrió en dirección al punto de encuentro, no sin antes maldecir de nueva cuenta a los gemelos por su mala capacidad con las trampas.

Evito varios árboles y ramas en el trayecto, quitando la gran mayoría de estorbos con el arma que portaba condigo, y que hasta el momento no sabía que podía utilizar con tal precisión "_La adrenalina del momento" _se dijo cuando en una ocasión logro cortar tres arbolitos de un solo golpe. Llego a un camino despejado donde se dio la oportunidad de virar su cabeza por un costado tratando de visualizar a su "cazador", encontrando sólo un espacio vacío relleno de plantas, rocas y tierra. Sonriendo por lo bajo y con el ánimo por los cielos se concentró en su tarea de conseguir la bandera del enemigo, por lo que giro su mirada aceitunada hacia el frente, divisando una especie de trampa en el suelo recubierta de hojas y ramas mal camufladas, considerando que ese era el único sitio donde habían hojas y que el resto del camino estaba desierto. El nombre de su primo resonó por su mente suponiendo que él fue el encargado de colocar las trampas en su equipo. Aun manteniendo su ritmo rodeó el triste intento de artimaña, llevándose la sorpresa de que había caído en otra.

Había divisado la del agujero en la tierra, pero no reparo en el delgado trozo de cuerda que estaba atado a cinco centímetros de altura sobre la superficie, rompiéndola en el acto. A continuación, la resonancia de varias ramas grandes y fuertes rompiéndose y el eco de más de un árbol caído retumbando en lo ancho del bosque, acto seguido, la figura de un enorme tronco atado con carias sogas y ramas yendo en su dirección. Definitivamente esto no era obra de Patán y ya que Patapez no era muy elaborado y ciertamente dudaba que fuera lo suficientemente perfeccionista como para hacer una trampa tan inteligente, capacitada para romper huesos si no la esquivabas a tiempo, le decía que la única culpable del hecho era la dueña del Mortífero Nadder; _Astrid. _Logro esquivar el tronco apenas, al lanzarse por un pequeño barranco donde aterrizo en un charco de barro y… ¿¡Qué era eso!?

_ ¡UHG! ¡Po-po de Terrible Terror! ¡GUACALA!_ Se levantó con cierto asco y limpio un poco el barro y la _cosa esa _del Terror de su rostro, haciendo que lo único reconocible de éste fueran sus verdes arboledas, y continuo con su recorrido.

No tardo mucho tiempo cuando observo a lo lejos la una pequeña bandera celeste con la figura de un Pesadilla Monstruosa sentado sobre unas rocas. Rió para sus adentros al momento de oír el grito chillante de Patapez del lado opuesto de donde estaba el objeto que les garantizaría a él y su equipo una segura victoria. Diviso el sutil sonido de ramas moverse sobre su cabeza lo que lo ínsito a mirar en esa dirección. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cubierto de lodo antes de seguir andando hacia la bandera.

Llego a lo que sería un islote en medio de una pequeña laguna, aparentemente, nada profunda. El sutil movimiento de hojas sobre los árboles se detuvo en cuanto las figuras de cierto vikingo castaño de ojos azules con una hacha y tres dragones a su alrededor se hicieron presente. Dos de los enormes reptiles gruñeron ante la llegada del intruso cubierto de barro, ignorando olímpicamente a la silueta que se encontraba en el árbol esperando el momento perfecto para hacer su entrada, el tercero en cambio, permaneció indiferente al asunto decidiendo que era más productivo dormir.

ᭉ_-¡Vamos Dientepúa! ¡Tienes que defender la tela de la vara que protegen nuestras crías humanas!-_ᭉ Reprendió el Gronckle con paciencia desde su posición a una perezosa Pesadilla.

ᭉ_-¡Bah! ¡Defiéndanla ustedes! Yo descansare un rato-_ᭉ declaro la aludida dando un gran bostezo.

ᭉ_- ¿Por qué siempre estas cansada? Tu nunca haces nada ¬¬-_ᭉ alego el Nadder moviendo sus patas de la misma forma que un toro mientras se prepara para atacar.

ᭉ_-Bien. Les cambio a mi humano por el suyo durante todo un día, y me dicen si no se cansan con… ¡Tantas estupideces que hace! ¡Y LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE ME OBLIGA A HACER! ò.ó-_ᭉ

Las otras dos dragonas rodaron los ojos antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el humano de Chimuelo, quien por alguna razón apestaba a _deshechos_ de Terrible Terror. Pero no duraron ni cinco minutos alrededor del joven cuando ya estaban tiradas en el piso ronroneando involuntariamente producto de las caricias en sus cuellos y cabezas. Bien lo admitían. Sus debilidades eran, hasta cierto punto, _patéticas._

ᭉ_-¡Ja! ¿Y a eso le llaman defender? ¡Vaya guardianas! xD-_ᭉ se bufo Dientepúa de sus compañeras quienes le respondieron un débil gruñido aun tiradas cómodamente en el suelo.

_ ¡ARG! ¡Dragones Idiotas! ¿A eso le llaman proteger la bandera del enemigo? ¿¡Qué clase de guardias son ustedes!? ¡Gustav es mejor cuidando cosas! ¡PAR DE LAGARTIJAS SÚPER DESARROLLADAS!_ el Pesadilla no hizo más que "reír" ante lo dicho por su jinete.

Hiccup, en cambio, ideaba la manera más segura de llegar a la bandera y declarar ganador a su equipo. Debía apresurarse si realmente quería tomarla, no será difícil burlar la guardia de Patán, pero si Astrid llegaba antes de que lo hiciera las posibilidades de ganar serian nulas. Su vista se deslizo por todos los rincones del claro donde estaban, vio un árbol partido por la mitad —Seguramente lo hizo un rayo— un pequeño agujero en la tierra, un par de rocas, un nido de hormigas, la cola de Dientepúa, y finalmente… a Patán gritándole algo.

Nop. Nop. Nop. Nop. ¡AJAH!

Hizo la intención de comenzar a correr hacia la derecha, provocando que el oji azul, en un intento de atraparlo avanzara en esa dirección, pero después del segundo paso dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la izquierda con rapidez. Patán salió detrás suyo pero con un movimiento ágil logro saltar a través del árbol, donde gracias a su complexión delgada logro pasar sin problemas, sin embargo no podemos decir lo mismo del jinete del Pesadilla quien quedó atascado en el tronco. El cobrizo se dirigió hacia la pequeña laguna con toda la intención de tomar la bandera cuando fue tacleado por cierta rubia con problemas de la ira.

_ ¡NO. TAN. RÁPIDO. Hiccup! Nadie tocara esa bandera en mi guardia_ demando al tiempo que el oji verde se levantaba con dificultad. Bueno, al menos ya no tenía barro encima. Patán, desde la división del tronco del árbol partido grito un "¡Bien hecho nena!"

Ambos chicos le sonreían presumidos a un Hiccup, mojado y lodoso, sentado en medio de la laguna con respiración agitada, mientras éste los miraba con sumo detenimiento. Dientepúa sintió la cuarta presencia en el lugar, no obstante, después de reconocer el olor y decidir que no era ningún peligro, opto por seguir durmiendo ignorando todos las "ordenes" de ayuda que le gritaba su humano, bajo el prerrequisito de; _Tu no me dices que hacer, _que el mismo chico utilizaba con ella.

_ Yo no diría lo mismo ¿Sabes?~

La voz burlona detrás de Astrid, hizo que las sonrisas antes mantenidas se esfumaran tan rápido como apareció la sonrisa del joven Haddock. Ciertamente lo que la rubia y Patán no se esperaban es que cierta gemela alborozada experta en el sigilo —Técnica aprendida junto a su hermano con la cual siempre lograban salir victoriosos de casi todas sus locuras—estuviera escondida en uno de los arboles esperando que Hiccup distrajera a los encargados de cuidar la bandera para que ella la consiguiera.

_ ¡JA! ¡En sus caras zopencos!_ Brutilda bailaba y saltaba de un lado a otro mostrándoles la bandera divertida.

Era curioso… no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en un _juego/entrenamiento_ de "Atrapa la Bandera", ni haber reído tanto cuando alguien de su equipo caía en una de sus propias trampas —Como Brutacio— aunque quizá era por el hecho de que esta vez no tenía ese miedo constante de que alguien asaltara de entre los arboles tratando de cortarle la cabeza o atravesar su pecho con una espada, o el de caer en una trampa mortal y terminar con cientos de picos incrustados en su cuerpo, o ahorcado, o aplastado, o clavado en una lanza, o traspasado con flechas venenosas, ¡E incluso incendiado!. Lo más peligroso que había soportado en esta ocasión, fue cuando Astrid lo persiguió por todo el bosque con su hacha gritando que se detuviera o le lanzaría el arma, claro que Hiccup no le creyó hasta que dicho objeto paso extremadamente cerca de su oído izquierdo con un zumbido babilónico estrellándose en un árbol de la zona. Fue entonces cuando el pobre jinete se asustó y comenzó a correr como alama que lleva el diablo.

_ ¡Bien hecho idiota! ¡Ahora nos toca limpiar el excremento de sus dragones!_ El grito de la rubia se escuchó lejano, casi como si no estuviera presente en ese claro. Pronto la figuras de Patapez y Brutacio llegaron junto a Chimuelo y el Cremallerus.

Hiccup solo se quedó ahí, sentado, en medio de la laguna con el agua llegando hasta su cintura y un charco pardo a su alrededor. Pronto los gemelos comenzaron a burlarse de los demás y la rubia seguía gritándole al castaño quien todavía seguía en el árbol.

_ Técnicamente, Astrid_ comenzó Patapez con un poco de miedo al ver el rostro de la mencionada y el aura asesina que la rodeaba, aunque ¡Aceptémoslo! ¿¡Quién no le tiene miedo a alguien que camina con una hacha sobrenaturalmente afiliada las veinticuatro horas del día!? Y con una pose de; _Soy la reina del mundo MUAHAHAHAHA._ Ok quizá eso no, pero no le quita lo del hacha. _ La culpa no es del todo de Patán, tu dejaste que Hiccup pasara la barrera, y _creo_ que fue culpa mía que Brutilda también entrara._

La joven de ojos azules hiso odios sordos y continuo insultando al mayor del clan Mocoso —Por no decir que el único— _ ¡Maldito gusano come ratas! ¡Hijo de Troll! ¡Bastardo! ¡Te VOY A # /+%&!€#&} ¥_ "_¡Qué mal hablada!"_

"_Esperen… ¿Cómo dijo?"_

¡Maldito gusano Come ratas!

"¡_Si eso dijo!"_

¡… gusano come ratas!

"_¿Porque esa palabra se me hace conocida?"_

¡… gusano…!

_¡PEQUEÑO GUSANO!_

_...¡!.._Con un pequeño jadeo, algo dentro de la cabeza del más joven hizo un "Click" y la figura de un bosque otoñal apareció frente a él. Casi como un recuerdo olvidado en la mente de un fantasma perdido en el tiempo.

_***.:.:.:. Flashback .:.:.:.***_

__ ¡SU OBJETIVO_ la voz imponente de su abuelo retumbo por todo el bosque como un rugido disfrazado de palabras_ ¡DEBEN LLEGAR AL TERRITORIO ENEMIGO Y TOMAR SU BANDERA PARA PROCLAMARSE GANADORES!___ un Hiccup de nueve años corría hacia algún lugar con un arco y unas flechas. _ ¡ES IMPORTANTE SER SIGILOSO!_ El camino estaba lleno de trampas, y la maleza hacia más difícil el esquivarlas, más para alguien tan pequeño y débil como cierto niño de ojos verdes _ ¡EL MÁS MÍNIMO SONIDO REVELARA SU POSICIÓN CON EL ENEMIGO!_ salto sobre una piedra cayendo sentado sobre una montaña de hojas y ramas secas haciendo un "CRASH" que sonó por todo el bosque, Se levantó con una rapidez impresionante y comenzó a correr sobándose la cadera y parte del trasero con un poco de dificultad. _¡DEBEN ESTAR MUY ATENTOS Y MANTENER LOS OJOS ABIERTOS!_ Hiccup chocó contra un árbol provocando que una manada de aves saliera volando _¡NO SE DISTRAIGAN!_ El pequeño se quedó embobado viendo una hermosa flor violeta que estaba al pie de una roca _¡NO GRITEN, NO HABLEN, NO RESPIREN!_ el niño cobrizo dio un grito descomunal cuando de la nada apareció una hacha decidida a cortarle la cabeza _ ¡HICCUUUUUP! ¡ESTÁS HACIENDO TODO LO CONTRARIO A LO QUE LES DIGO!__

__ ¡LO LAMENTO!_ _

__ ¡UN VIKINGO NUNCA LO LAMENTA!__

__ ¡LO LAMEN…! ¡NO LO SABIA!_ _"¡Dioses!"

__ ¡DEJA DE GRITAR TU POSICIÓN A LOS DEMÁS! ¡SI SIGUES ASÍ TE VAN A ENCONTRAR!_ Demasiado tarde, el pequeño cobrizo estaba siendo perseguido por una Raven desquiciada, quien lanzaba su hacha hacia el chico con intenciones de cortarle algún brazo o una pierna. HachaSangrienta suspiro cansado_ Es igual que su madre T-T _ dijo sobándose las cienes con esmero. _

_Mientras Erick se quejaba internamente por la falta de desempeño en el menor de sus nietos, cierto niño de apellido Haddock corría como maníaco esquivando los zarpazos lanzados por su prima y tratando de ignorar sus insultos, pensando una sola y única cosa _"¡Estúpido Thorlak! ¡Estúpido Thorvald! ¡Cómo pudieron hacerme la carnada! ¡TRAIDORES! ¡Odín por favor que no me maten! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR DECAPITADO! ¡VENGANZA! ¡Juro que voy a vengarme! BUAHAHAHAHAHA ¡Ya verán, traidores! ¡Ya verán! ¡Me vengare! BUAHAHAHAHA

Nota mental.

Razón de la nota: VENGANZA.

Prioridad: MÁXIMA. ENORME. ¡GIGANTESCA!

Motivo: Hacerme la carnada de los primos que quieren matarme y NO CORRER A AYUDARME.

Castigo: 1) Tomar toda su ropa y pintarla de color rosa. 2) Tomar todas sur botas y lanzarlas al mar. 3) Tomar todos sus frascos de pintura y esparcirlos en el techo de su cabaña. 4) ¡PUBLICAR SU DIARIO A TODA LA ISLA!

Seeeeehhh Que buenos castigos

BUAHAHAHAHAHA —Toma aire— BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

_¡POW! _

_Su risa frenética _mental _se vio interrumpida ante el sonido de haber caído en una trampa. Flechas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo mientras se encontraba colgando de cabeza con fuertes mareos, de tantas vueltas que daba, el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer al suelo y luego ser levantado desde su pierna derecha. Se meció un poco hacia los lados con la intención de llegar al árbol más cercano, tomarlo del tronco y subir a una de sus ramas. Pero algo lo detuvo. El grito de guerra que dio su prima al verlo antes de correr a máxima velocidad en su dirección con el hacha sobre su cabeza. _

_La chica estaba cada vez más cerca, el filo del hacha brillamos cada vez más y con mayor intensidad, ese grito insano se oía cada vez más fuerte. Hiccup cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando un final rápido y sin sufrimiento. Pero cuando la pelinegra estaba por llegar a él…_

_¡POW!_

_¡CRASH!_

¡TUHMP!

_Abrió un ojo con cuidado, no queriendo encontrarse con la mirada profundamente maquiavélica de su prima, cuando la vio… ¿Colgada de cabeza de las dos piernas, con los ojos más abiertos que los de un dragón cuando es despertado de golpe, sin su hacha, removiéndose en la trampa como una trastornada mental y gritando como loca? ¿¡Qué paso!? _

_Ciertamente, lo que el niño no sabía, es que cuando la pelinegra corría como asesina en serie hacia él, se paró sobre las flechas del cobrizo resbalando en ellas, cayendo _de cara_ en el suelo, rompiendo una gran cantidad de las mismas, luego fue halada hacia arriba de ambas piernas sobre una trampa que se encontraba considerablemente cerca de un tronco e hizo que se estrellara en éste… de cara. Otra vez._

__ ¡PEQUEÑO GUSANO! ¡JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE!__

_***.:.:.:. Fin del Flashback .:.:.:.***_

"_Jejejeje fue divertido ver a los gemelos Scamp usar ropa de color rosa toda la semana, sin contar que no llevaban zapatos, aunque la paliza que me dio Raven le quito toda la diversión."_

_ Emm… creo que hay que regresar a casa, chicos_ comenzó a hablar de manera temerosa Patapez, Hiccup asintió en afirmación, ciertamente sería más conveniente regresar a casa, o hacer el _bendito _campamento de una vez, antes de que el claro donde se encontraban actualmente se convirtiera en un campo de guerra.

Se puso de pie con lentitud y hasta cierto punto con pereza, de cualquier forma no es como si yéndose de donde estaban evitarían la eminente pelea. Menos si uno de los involucrados es su primo, quien de hecho, ya estaba tirado en la tierra con una bota sobre su cara.

Y eso también le traía recuerdos. Sólo cambiaba a Patán y se imaginaba a sí mismo, y fingía que Astrid era alguno de sus otros primos. Y ya. El vivo retrato de él antes de los trece años.

Dejo salir un suspiro melancólico. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en su _otra _familia. Y tal parece que ese día los estaba recordando más de lo deseado, le costó mucho trabajo, tiempo, y esfuerzo, el sacar de su mente todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos. Y fue más difícil aun considerando que lo había hecho completamente solo. Como casi todo lo que en ese entonces hacía.

Solo.

Así paso toda su vida hasta que cumplió los quince, o bueno, unos cuatro o seis meses después de haberlos cumplido.

Solo con sus ideas, solo con sus sueños, solo con su sufrimiento, solo con su dolor, solo con su mala suerte, solo… con su soledad.

Solo.

Y no porque no tuviera con quien, sino porque no quiso que Bocón supiera sobre… pues… _eso. Eso _que le hacían sus primos, o los que ahora mismo son sus amigos. No quiso meterlo en sus problemas porque el viejo vikingo de pata de palo y mano multifuncional ya tenía de que preocuparse. Así que prefirió ocuparse de ellos él… Solo.

Triste, vacío, roto, confundido, rechazado, deprimido, derrotado, cansado, distante...

Pero solo.

Y de hecho, aun lo seguía haciendo. Aún seguía sonriendo cuando escuchaba algo que le dolía, o simplemente fingía indiferencia, aunque por dentro se este muriendo. Aunque su corazón le duela tanto que sienta como si le estuviera sangrando. Aunque sus ojos le ardan y sienta la visión borrosa. Aunque se repita lo que le dijeron una y mil veces en la mente, pero diga que no importo.

Pero es la costumbre.

Es la costumbre de no tener a quien contarle sus problemas — Además de Bocón— de escuchar la verdad dicha por los demás aunque le duela, la costumbre de no querer molestar a nadie con sus dolencias y aguantarlas con coraje, como lo haría cualquier vikingo. De soportar las ganas de llorar por más grandes que estas sean y descargar su tristeza _luchando _como debe ser. Como tiene que ser.

Porque después de todo

"_Soy un vikingos. Es un gaje del oficio"_

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de disipar todos esos pensamientos y decidió concentrarse en lo que sucedía frente sus ojos. Nunca fue bueno dejarse llevar por el pasado. Y menos si el pasado es tan difícil como el suyo propio.

_ Muy bien, chicos._ comentó el jinete removiendo un poco sus ropas cubiertas de lodo y suciedad _ Sera mejor que comencemos por buscar un lugar donde podamos armar el campamento_ camino con tranquilidad hacia el dragó azabache al mecer su cabellera cobriza y observar el naranja atardecer _ No queremos que nos agarre la noche en una isla _hostil _y_ amenazadora _como esta_ argumento sonriendo de lado al ver las expresiones de pánicos concebidas por cierto castaño y rubio dudoso a sus espaldas _ ¿O sí?_ se colocó sobre Chimuelo quien feliz de la vida emprendió vuelo.

Vio como los demás asentían y subían a sus respectivos dragones. Dos de ellos sonreían ladinamente —Brutacio y Brutilda— otros dos tenían caras de ogro —Astrid y Patán(A ninguno le gustaba perder)— y el tercero se miraba algo nervioso —Patapez— pero ¿Cuándo ese gordito alegre no está nervioso?

Partieron del claro y buscaron la cueva donde habían dejado sus cosas. Cuando bajaron de los dragones estos inmediatamente se metieron en ella dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, aunque el sol aún no se haya ocultado del todo, Astrid y Brutilda se encargaron de armar el campamento, que resulto siendo más grande de lo esperado. Los chicos no supieron nunca de dónde sacaron las mesas que pusieron cerca de la no-tan-pequeña-fogata donde colocaron las canastas con los pescados "_cercados"_ con todas sus armas —Era la única forma de que los dragones no los comieran aprovechando que ellos(Los humanos) estaban dormidos—Patán y Brutacio fueron a recoger la leña —A pie porque los dragones no quisieron despertarse— Y a Hiccup y Patapez les toco ir a traer el agua para hacer la cena —Al parecer querían comer sopa— el cobrizo aprovecho eso para darse un baño rápido y terminar de limpiar el barro y la _cosa esa _de Terrible Terror de su cuerpo.

No fue hasta que regresaron cuando el campamento se llenó de horror.

_ ¡NO!_ Hiccup detuvo su labor de cambiarse de ropa y poner a secar la otra, ante el grito que dieron los chicos y Brutilda al unísono.

Salió de la cueva donde estaban los dragones —Dormidos— para ver qué era lo que sucedía, encontrándose con una Astrid completamente furiosa frente los creadores de la negación. En su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser un cucharon de madera y detrás de ella estaban las canastas de los pescados que habían sobrado después de haberles dado de comer a los dragones.

_ ¿Cómo que "No"?_ se oyó como la rubia comenzaba a golpear el cucharon en la palma de su otra mano mientras entrecerraba los ojos _ ¿Es que acaso no creen que mi comida puede ser rica?_ "_Oh Dioses" __¿Qué es lo que les hace creer que mi comida. No. Es. Deliciosa?_ una especie de aura asesina comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de la oji azul mientras los demás la miraban inseguros. _ ¡Contesten!_

"_No, no contesten ¡Si lo hacen estarán muertos!" _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_ Sí. Eso pensé_ finalizo Astrid _ Bien si no tienen nada que decir…_ Pausa dramática _... Voy a hacer la cena_

_ ¡NO!_ esta vez en el grito se incluyó la voz de Hiccup quien al ver la mirada de desconcierto que le enviaba la rubia se vio en la tarea de buscar una excusa.

_ ¡Nooo..! _ "_Piensa Hiccup piensa" _ _No… es necesario porque_ "_¡Vamos pedazo de pescado, piensa algo inteligente!" __¡No es necesario porque…! ¡Porque YO preparare la cena!_ "_Maldición en lo que me meto. Todo sea por no volver a comer 'Ponche de Yak' ¬¬" _ _Y TU… ¡Tú vas a cazar algo para que mañana desayunemos carne!_ Risa nerviosa _ ¿Qu-que dices?_ cuestiono rascándose el brazo derecho.

Todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta de Astrid, depende de lo que diría si sus estómagos se quedarían vacíos durante toda la noche.

_ ¿Tú sabes cocinar?_ Fue lo primero que articulo la vikinga elevando una ceja y señalando al cobrizo con el cucharon de madera. Este se hizo el ofendido cruzándose de brazos, volteando para otro lado.

_ ¿Quién crees que me da de comer? ¿Mi papa?_

Ok. Buena respuesta. Eso explica porque tan delgado.

_ ¿Y porque no comes en el Gran Recinto?_ El vikingo se encogió de hombros entes de responder.

_ Supongo que es la costumbre._ La chica analizo lo dicho por un momento, después se encogió de hombros y le lanzo el cucharon de madera en la cabeza. _¡OW!

_ Bien. Pero mañana yo hago el desayuno_

_ *¬* SIIIIIIIII!_ En la mañana se largarían antes de que el desayuno estuviera listo y vagarían durante horas por el bosque comiendo frutos, no volverían hasta poco antes del almuerzo y ya no tendrían que comerse su espantosa comida. ¡LA VIDA ES TAN BELLA!

Y así, la rubia se fue del campamento con su hacha súper afilada y los demás se quedaron esperando que Hiccup hiciera la comida con caras de perritos abandonados. Media hora después apareció Astrid con un jabalí salvaje muerto y todos la quedaron viendo con cara de "O.o' Whaaaaat?" la cual fue ignorada olímpicamente por la oji azul, quien se fue la lavar la sangre de su ropa y se sentó junto a los demás. Diez minutos después los seis se encontraban comiendo la increíblemente deliciosa sopa de pescado que preparo el más joven de los Haddock. —Ninguno quiso lavar los platos bajo el prerrequisito de que "_Yo ya hice…_ (Terminen la palabra)_"_ así que se quedaron sucios—

Media hora después, todos estaban haciendo una bolita entre ellos mismos, cuando a Astrid se le ocurrió la _brillante idea —_Nótese el sarcasmo— de contar una historia de terror para "Animar" el ambiente.

_ … Y entonces la niña corrió hacia el bosque con todas las sus fuerzas. Podía sentir como su aliento hediondo en su espalda y aun veía esos ojos rojos ensangrentados completamente muertos. Siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo sosteniendo su abdomen donde la bruja había cortado intentando sacarle las tripas, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre y cada paso que daba quedaba marcado en la tierra, salpicando, teniendo todo lo que tocaba de ese maldito color carmín. ¡Escucho que algo se movía detrás de ella, así que viro la cabeza-!

_ ¡No Bera No Mires!_ gritaba Patapez como si la niña lo escuchara.

_ … Pero vio nada_ siguió contando la vikinga. Los demás suspiraron atontados _ y entonces cuando volvió a mirar hacía en frente ¡BUH!_

_ ¡AHHH!_ Todos menos Astrid

_ ¡Allí estaba ELLA! Con sus ojos rojos escarlatas vacíos de vida y encarnizados, y sus colmillos afilados choreando saliva, su rostro, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado, marcado con una horripilante cicatriz justo en el centro, desde la cima de la frente hasta la base de su barbilla, como si lo estuviera dividiendo. La bestia tenía un hedor putrefacto a carne en descomposición mezclado con el inconfundible olor del azufre. Bera dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero ELLA fue más rápida y se le lanzo encima, ¡La niña apenas pudo esquivarla! pero en el ataque la bestia le arranco la mano….-

_ ¡BERAAA!_

_...La niña corrió, corrió, corrió, y corrió, sus piernas comenzaban a sangrar y su visión estaba borrosa. Y entonces, de la nada, se comenzaron a escuchar voces en el bosque, todas ellas cantando una macabra canción que le puso los pelos de punta, ~_ELLA es la bruja, la bruja que no escuchas, de ELLA no podrás escapar, porque en todos lados esta, si eres malo se comerá tu carne, si eres bueno se llevara tu sangre, vivirán sin escapatoria mientras aun no es su hora ¡JAJAJAJA!~ ¡_Bera ya no podía seguir corriendo! llego a un acantilado, pero ¡No tenía escapatoria! Iba a morir. Eso estaba asegurado. ¡Entonces, el rugido de la bruja llego a su espalda, ELLA se acercaba, la mataría, se la comería, haría una cama con sus huesos, y se bebería su sangre. Bera, entonces cerro los ojos, ELLA estaba a tres metros de distancia, podía sentirlo, ERA SU FIN… y entonces!_

¡CRACH!

_ ¡AHHHHHHHH!_

_ ¡GRRRR!

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_ ¡GRRRRRRR!_

_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Y todos los adolescentes —Astrid incluida— se metieron gritando a sus respectivas tiendas ocultándose bajo las sabanas temblando y con los ojos increíblemente cerrados. Dejando a un pequeño y diminuto Terror amarillo con toques verdes, afuera, con la cabeza ladeada en clara muestra de no entender lo que pasaba. El dragoncito no les hizo mucho caso ᭉ_-Humanos-_ᭉ se dijo, acto seguido se acomodó cerca de Chimuelo.

Al parecer Hiccup se olvidó que había llevado a Tirador.

* * *

*****_Humano tonto** ("Dicho" por Chimuelo): ¡Hey! No es justo que Hiccup "insulte" de vez en cuando a Chimuelo. La verdad me gusta pensar que Chimuelo también se burla de Hiccup, pero éste no lo nota u/u (O bueno… no les entiende). Al menos no en la película y serie.**_

_*****Aunque pensándolo bien Alvin es su tío:** Bien, Spitelout (Patón, creo) es hermano de Estoico, el menor. Y he leído varios fics en donde ponen a Alvin como hermano medio de Stoick, es decir el de en medio. Y Estoico el mayor de los tres. Y quise usar esa teoría porque, bueno, mi fic se centra en la familia, así que…. ¡Se quedaran como hermanos! xD**_

_**¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN POR COMO COLOQUE A ASTRID! Juro que solo sera esta vez ¡Lo juro! pero hay que aceptarlo Ella de verdad da meeeeyoooo xDD;**_

_**Y para que vean que de verdad los quiero y los aprecio mi ¡HERMOSA GENTE BONITA! -**_

_**Mi hermosa gente bonita: Hay si, ahora quiere comprarnos con palabras bonitas ¬w¬**_

_**Yo: o.O' no-no cl-claro que no-no jejeje *risa nerviosa* ¿Como creen que haría eso *Mierda me descubrieron* [Dijo susurrando]**_

_**Mi hermosa gente bella: Oímos eso *Vena en la frente***_

_**Yo: jejejejejejejeCOF COF COF *Se ahog con su risa nerviosa y termina tosiendo* mejor veamos los review n/n **_

_**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Yo... yo... ¡Yo no se que decir! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No puedo creer que te haya gustado como escribo es que la verdad a veces ni yo me entiendo X3 solo se que siento, imagino, y escribo PUF asi de nada mas y el que me hayas dicho eso me alegra de sbre manera ¡TE AMO! ok quizá amarte es una palabra muy fuerte TE ADORO x33 y si te gusta sufrir con Hiccup estas de suerte.. porque mi vikingazo sufrirá ¡Sufrirá mucho! si no me dejas un reviw con tu opinión XD jajajaja LOL _

**_Fanatico z:_**_ Más, más, más dolor más sufrimiento, más capítulos tendrás XD Pero a cambio espero tus reviews jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado y que te siga gustando y lamento la demora jejeje n.n'_

**_Usuario865: G_**_racias por tu review y me alegra que te guste la historia, y de nuevo lamento haberme tardado tanto D;_

**_Teresa:_**_ ¡Teresa! ¡Que bueno volver a leerte! XD te acuerdas de mi? Pfff claro que no, dejaste un review una vez en otra de mis historias XD lamento no haberla continuado pero mi cabeza no da para romance *realmente soy un asco en ese genero xD;* pero gracias por tus review ¡De verdad me suben el animo! XD jajaja comparto tu opinión absolutamente *De hecho lo deje muy claro en mi perfil XDD* y si quieres leer de eso te puedo recomendar un fic llamado "Cielo Abierto" Hiccup se va de Berk y llega a una isla donde hay un reino y todos lo quieren XD aunque culpan a Astrid de haberlo asesinado ME GUSTA PORQUE STOICK LA DESTIERRA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok me calmo *Suspira* creo hare algo por el estilo es una idea de aumentar el dolor de Hiccup, *si lo se soy una maldita por disfrutar verlo sufrir XD* he leído varios fics donde Hiccup se va y no los perdona pero sinceramente no recuerdo sus nombres u/u gracias por tu reviw y espero que te guste lo que haré XDD eso si.. si eres un corazón de pollo como yo, preparate para sufrir con Hiccup XDU_

**_Kisaki Yazmin Motou:_**_ ¡JURO QUE SI ACTUALIZO RÁPIDO! Pero bueno... ya dije arriba porque no he podido hacerlo *A veces mi mamá se sobre pasa con los castigos* Cierto a mi tampoco me gusta que se quede callado pero la verdad creo que nunca diria si alguien le hace algo por no molestar a los demás T_T es demasiado noble TT_TT Con lo otro... Lo siento pero no puedo dar Spioler XDD todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo, solo hay que tener un poquito de paciencia XDU *Se siente raro que yo alguien que no tiene NADA de paciencia pida a alguien mas que la tanga XD jajajaja LOL* Y si, los gemelos lo quieren,pero le tienen mas miedo a Arthur que valentía para ayudar a Hiccup T_T pero quien sabe... quizá cambie *YA me callo o te termino diciendo el finl del fic* XDD_

**_Snowflakes013: l_**_o lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento *WOW ya parezco disco rayado XD* pero ya actualice y prometo no tardar tanto con el siguiente XD y muchas gracias por tu review de verdad me dubio mucho el poco animo que tengo X3_

**_Sta Fantacia: ¡_**_OH POR EL AMOR DE! ¿Si eres tu? ¡No puedo creerlo! primero que nada ¡ME encantan tus historias amiga ME ENCANTAN! Y e que compartamos tantos gustos es una emociona sensacional... Gracias por tu review estoy segura de que no fuera tan poco sentimental estuviera llorando *Ok no* XD lamento que no te gusten las peleas de familias porque en ese caso sufrirás tanto o más que Hiccup y no quiero que sufras *De hccup no digo lo mismo porque me gusta verlo sufrir XD* Lo se soy una maldita por eso T_T espero ver mas reviews de tu parte ¡Y ESPERO LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE "BENDITO COMPROMISO" XD jejejeje _

**_Bien en lo que estaba... ¡Para que vean que de verdad los quiero y los aprecio mi HERMOSA GENTE BONITA! LES obsequiare un Oneshot dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos de HTTYD y ese es... *Redoble de tambores* ¡BOCON! Si, se los regalo por tanta espera que sufrieron por culpa del castigo de mi mamá y el estúpido de mi profesor de español XDDU _**

**_Ahora si me voy gente_**

**_BESOS :*_**

**_BO16 Fuera ¡Paz!_**

**_¿Review?_**

**_Ustedes dicen: No no te lo mereces ¬¬'_**

**_YO: Ok. TT_TT_**


	3. Familia

_**¡ALOHA! ¿Como están? Bueno lo dicho, aquí esta el segundo cap, sin contar el prologo XD, No tienen idea de como me hacen sonreír con sus hermosos comentarios T_T ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICO/AS! ¡LOS/LAS ADORO! XD y gracias a los que lo agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, juro que quiero llorar D; pero no lo haré XD ¡Ustedes son increíbles! **_

_**Quiero aclarar, para que después no se asusten, que también tomare los dragones que aparecen en los cortos, y no sólo los de la serie, porque seamos sinceros, en la mayoría de os Fic, o al menos en los que he leído, sólo toman en cuenta a los dragones de los chicos y a los Terribles Terrores ¡Y eso NO me parece justo! XU **_

_**Y una cosa, no se asusten al ver como... mmmm... cierto personaje, describe a OTRO cierto personaje, ya que pues, cada quien tiene su punto de vista, a pesar de que el fic este narrado en tercera persona XDU**_

_**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; Son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los uso, sin fines de lucro, para satisfacer mi loca e infinita imaginación. El resto que no aparecen en la película, en el libro, o en la serie SI son de propiedad ;***_

_**¡Disfruten! (Espero X'3)**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Broken**_

—_**Familia—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_*****…***…***…**_

_Soy__…__ Como un libro._

_Aparentemente aburrido. Fácil de echar a un lado; No te das cuantas si está ahí o no. _

_Pero una vez que lo abres__…_

_Te das cuenta, por cada página, que escondo un secreto, que no soy como pensabas,_

_Y que soy mucho mejor de lo que las personas me quieren echar abajo._

_Que tengo magia, que tengo imaginación, que estoy lleno de acertijos _

_Y de inspiración; Que soy un misterio._

_Pero no lo sabes..._

_Porque soy esa clase de libros que nadie lee._

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El sol comenzó a filtrarse por la rendija de la ventada, dándole directamente en la cara. Pestañeo un par de veces antes de abrir sus mares aceitunados con soñolencia, y se incorporó un poco en su "cama" antes de levantarse de un salto. Sus pasos fuertes y decididos resonaron por toda la estancia delatando el estado desértico en el que se encontraba.

Con un semblante sereno, y un casi imperceptible ceño fruncido —Más por costumbre que por otra cosa- el señor de gran barba rojiza y cuerpo robusto, se dirigió hasta la cocina para desayunar.

Dio un sonoro bostezo antes de servirse un enorme tarro de aguamiel, lleno hasta el tope, y subir a su habitación para vestirse.

La vida de Estoico Haddock nunca fue la más simple y llevadera, como muchos creían.

Siendo el mayor de tres hermanos y enemigo a muerte con uno de ellos; Padre soltero y viudo a tan solo cuatro años después del día de su boda, su hijo, en ese entonces, apenas poseía de dos a tres años; Jefe y líder de una isla con, mínimo, dos mil vikingos adultos, sin contar a los niños y jóvenes, que dependían única y exclusivamente de él. Y padre de un niño torpe y débil, que además es tan distinto a todos los chicos de su edad, pero con el increíble Don de poder destruir la mitad de la isla en tan solo una noche. Mismo chico que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en un héroe, líder de su propio grupo y poseedor de uno de los dragones más salvajes y excepcionales en la historia, Dragón con el cual logró acabar con una lucha entre Vikingos y Dragones de casi cuatro siglos. Perdiendo en el proceso una de sus piernas.

Ciertamente tener que lidiar con tantos cambios en su vida no era un problema para Estoico Haddock. El problema era, que dichos cambios sucedieron por la persona menos esperada y a una velocidad ridículamente rápida.

Se vistió con suma paciencia y tomo el camino que conlleva hacia el Gran Recinto, no sin antes tomar su casco y mazo favorito. —Este último solo por… si las moscas—

El camino del trayecto fue corto y silencioso. El único sonido que escucho mientras caminaba, fue el de sus fuertes y pesadas pisadas, y el de su tranquilo respirar. El viento frío soplo a su alrededor como una caricia en la cara, y poco a poco las puertas de las cabañas se fueron abriendo. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus facciones por ver a su gente viviendo tranquila y sin más preocupaciones que no fueran porque los gemelos destruyeran algo, o porque no tuvieran tiempo para jugar con sus dragones. Saludo a un par de vikingos en el camino y esquivo a varios dragones que se correteaban entre ellos con varios niños detrás. Y entonces, inhalo con fuerza llevando ambas manos a sus caderas.

_Paz_. Era eso lo que se sentía a su alrededor.

_Paz._ En la isla de Berk.

Se permitió suspirar cautivado, ya una vez lo dijo a su pueblo y de nuevo lo repetía para sí mismo. _Paz._ Pero simplemente era algo que no podía dejar de sentir y admirar de su pequeña isla y aún más, de su pequeño hijo. Porque Hiccup era, fue y será para siempre siendo eso. _SU pequeño niño_.

Realmente era extraño que una isla Vikinga, o que cualquier lugar donde habitaran Vikingos, encontrara algo de paz o tranquilidad. Ya que por naturaleza ellos son personas guerreras, espíritus libres que viajan con el viento en sus cabellos y el mar en sus cuerpos. Van de guerra en guerra, batalla en batalla, pelea en pelea. Siempre dispuestos a ganar, siempre dispuestos a dejarlo todo en un combate. Nunca aceptaron, aceptaran, o aceptarían una derrota… Por eso ellos nunca dejaron Berk.

En aquel entonces sus ancestros decidieron que para ocupar esa isla habría una constante lucha de "Matar o Morir" en la cual solamente ganaría la raza más fuerte, y claro está, que siendo los Vikingos tan orgullosos como eran no aceptarían que los dragones _son_ mejores. Sin embargo, más de trecientos años después apareció Hiccup. Su hijo. Él les mostro que no había ninguna necesidad de vivir en guerra con los dragones, que solo hacía falta un poco de mente abierta y una pisca de confianza en ellos para obtener lo que ahora se tiene. Vikingos conviviendo con Dragones.

Si un par de años antes le hubiesen dicho que su hijo, el pequeño y débil Hiccup, acabaría con el 75% de los problemas de Berk, se hubiera lanzado de un risco por temor a lo desconocido. No obstante, ahí estaba ahora, caminando en medio de esas bestias escupe fuego y barbaros guerreros. Con la frente en alto y la mirada llena de orgullo.

Lo admitía, estaba orgulloso.

Estaba orgulloso de aquel niño de ojos verdes, _que por cierto estaba castigado._

Dos semanas sin vuelo y tres trabajando con Bocón.

_ Hmp. Hmp. Que buen castigo._ Definitivamente era un _excelente_ padre. _ Hmp_ —Sonrisa retorcida—

Eso le pasaba por irse de "Excursión", como explico en aquel intento de carta que encontró al día anterior sobre la mesa de la cocina, sin antes pedirle su permiso. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… quizá era tiempo de visitar la armería. Después de todo, hacía mucho que no iba a visitar a Bocón.

_**.**_

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

En algún lugar del océano, un enorme barco con la figura de un dragón totalmente aterrador navegaba apaciblemente sobre el mar. En su cubierta se encontraban varios hombres y mujeres cargando y limpiando cosas, gritando unas cuantas injurias y agravios para liberar la presión; En el interior de este, alrededor de una ancha mesa de madera, se encontraba cinco jóvenes con rasgos similares pero a la vez, diferentes, discutiendo con expresiones serias y enfadadas, rompiendo varios trastos y golpeando la mesa con frecuencia.

_ ¡Es que no lo entienden!_ Grito iracunda la única mujer del lugar _ ¡Tenemos que hacerlo si de verdad queremos conseguir algo!_

_ ¡No, tu eres la que no entiende!_ exclamo un rubio al golpear la mesa por onceava vez en el día _ ¡No pienso hacer nada de eso! ¡Primero muerto antes que hacerlo!_ termino tomando un plato y estrellándolo en la pared detrás de la chica, quien solo lo vio con una profunda ira.

_ ¡Basta ustedes dos! ¿¡Que no pueden tranquilizarse de una maldita vez!?_ se interpuso el mayor de todos, aproximadamente dieciocho años, entre la chica y el rubio antes de que comenzaran a utilizar los puños nuevamente _ A mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea; pero no tenemos otra opción_ Finalizo molesto, amenazando con cortarles la cabeza a ambos si no se calmaban ya.

_ Yo creo que esto no va a funcionar_ se atrevido a opinar otro chico, de cabello cobrizo, cruzándose de brazos bufando y mirando hacia la ventana que había en la habitación de madera del barco.

El joven a su izquierda, de apariencia idéntica a él, le secundo con la cabeza._ Tal vez si no lo hubieran convertido en su muñequito de entrenamiento… les funcionara_ rememoro con enfado y tristeza cruzando sus brazos imitando a su hermano.

El mayor dio un resoplido, indicándoles a que callaran. _ Tiene que hacerlo_ dijo al fin _ Más nos vale que lo haga_

_ Pues yo no haré nada_ mascullo entre dientes el rubio observando con desprecio a los demás _ Su plan es para débiles…_

_ ¡Cállate imbécil! ¿¡Crees que eso no lo sabemos!?_ Estallo nuevamente la chica, propinándole un certero puñetazo al rubio en su mejilla derecha, un pequeño hilillo de sangre se deslizara de entre sus labios _ Juro que si no te callas de una maldita vez ¡Te sacare los ojos y te los meteré por la garganta para que puedas ver tus asquerosas entrañas! Maldito… si no es que primero te abro el estómago para que puedas verme sacar tus tripas… _ una sonrisa sádica se adueñó de sus delicadas facciones dándole paso a un brillo ridículamente lúgubre en sus ojos verde-azulados. Los cuatro hombres que estaban junto a ella, dieron pasos en reversa tragando pesado.

El rubio la observo con miedo por un momento. Pero el miedo pronto se convirtió en desprecio.

El cual dio paso a un profundo rencor. Que termino volviéndose ira.

Ira contra la chica. Ira contra su "Querida" prima.

_ Atrévete_ le retó _ Si puedes_

Inmediatamente la joven de cabello negro-violáceo tomo el primer cuchillo que encontró en la habitación, y sin ningún titubeo se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el oji oscuro, empuñando el arma con fuerza, y dando un poderoso grito de batalla; El otro hizo lo mismo. Con la diferencia de que el portaba una daga de doble filo. Los gemelos de ojos color miel, los observaban con completa preocupación, casi como si quisieran detenerlos con la mirada. En cambio la pelinegra y el rubio se encontraban sumidos en otro mundo, uno en el que solo estaban ellos, en medio de un campo de batalla, rodeados de muchos cuerpos tirados sobre charcos de sangre, viéndose retadoramente, gruñéndose para intimidarse, y aproximándose de la forma más "peligrosa" hacia su oponente, entre más se acercaban, más fuerte gritaban. Más fuerte tomaban sus armas. Con más odio se miraban…. Elevaron las herramientas del combate improvisado al mismo tiempo al quedar frente a frente. Al tiempo que sonaba una lastimera risa de fondo en ese extraño lugar vestido de carmín.

Estaban a punto de darse el golpe de gracia, uno del que seguramente ninguno de los dos habría sobrevivido, cuando unas enormes manos los detuvieron y levantaron como si de unos muñequitos de paja se tratasen, lanzándolos hacia extremos completamente diferentes de la amplia habitación. Y de paso… despertándolos de su ensoñación, arrastrándolos de vuelta al mundo real.

_ Les pedí que se calmaran_ murmuro el más grande con furia; haciéndoles tragar pesado mientras un escalofrío terriblemente tétrico recorrió sus cuerpos de pies a cabezas.

Tomo ambas armas mirándolas con detenimiento, optando por quedarse con la daga de doble filo y caminando hacia los dos chicos.

_ ¿Qué es todo este ruido?_ un enorme hombre cobrizo con ojos verdes entro por la puerta de improvisto.

Arthur por inercia, escondió el arma entre sus ropas antes de que su abuelo la mirara. La pequeña habitación de madera pronto quedo ahogada en el silencio más pesado que pudiera existir. Cada quien buscado una excusa, hasta que el mayor de los jóvenes comenzó a hablar.

_ Perdón por… despertarte abuelo_ el joven tomo la mirada más _inocente_ que pudo elaborar en su perfecto y varonil rostro _ Raven y Snakebite querían mostrarme un nuevo movimiento de combate que aprendieron en uno de nuestros encuentros con los romanos…_ continuo mintiendo mientras ayudaba a pararse a su prima _ pero el barco se mueve mucho y aquí dentro no hay mucho espacio_ concluyo al ayudar a su hermano a levantarse.

El señor lo quedo viendo de manera fija, antes de chasquear la lengua con sumo fastidio y dar la vuelta para irse por donde había entrado _ Si quieren entrenar un poco, bien pueden esperar a que lleguemos a tierra_ tomo el pomo de la puerta y les dirigió sus últimas palabras antes de regresar y retomar sus _asuntos __Me da gusto de que no malgasten su tiempo en trivialidades. Sigan así…_ y sin más que decir, HachaSangrienta salió de la sala, dejando atrás a dos Vikingos enfurecidos hasta los dientes con el creciente deseo de la sangre de cierto cobrizo de ojos azules, quien los miraba con una aparente calma que no lograba más que exasperarlos con cada respiración dada.

_ T-E-O-D-I-O_ fue el murmullo dado al unísono de ciertos chico y chica verdaderamente indignados, inyectado de tanto veneno que cualquier persona que no estuviera acostumbrada a ellos, fácilmente habría pensado, era su sentencia de muerte.

El de cabellos pardos, simplemente, permaneció inmutable, con la frente en alto y mirada meditativa, con su rostro completamente neutral e indiferente hacia los reclamos de un par de, disque _vikingos _cabreados e irritantes. Los gemelos optaron por salir de la manera más silenciosa y reservada del lugar, antes de quedar en medio de un campo de guerra. Como ya muchas veces les había sucedido. De cualquier forma, ellos no apoyaban lo que sus primos hacían, y por ende, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí.

_ Espero que pronto lleguemos a esa estúpida isla_ fue el comentario del rubio antes de que los gemelos dieran por sentada su retirada estratégica (Porque ellos no huían, solo se retiraban por un pequeño lapsus de tiempo para idear un plan, no era su culpa que muchas veces _olvidaran _regresar. Pero no huían)

El mayor lo observo por el rabillo del ojo por un momento _ Tsk, solo procuren no hacer nada idiota, o de lo contrario todo este plan y el maldito esfuerzo se irán por la borda._ y salió de la sala sin decir nada más.

Raven sonrió divertida al concentrar su vista en un punto del horizonte antes de hablar _ Mmm… Yo me pregunto ¿Cómo estará mi pequeño Hic-Hic?_

_ Te aseguro que no está recordándote._ la sonrisa ladina de Snakebite no prometía nada bueno _ ¿Quién en su sano juicio, iba a querer recordar un rostro tan macabro y jodidamente feo como el tuyo?_

Los gemelos entendieron que su _retirada estratégica _era ahora o nunca.

Segundos más tarde, antes de que siquiera pudieran doblar por la esquina del pasillo, el sonido de cosas rompiéndose les dieron a entender que lograron salir del campo de batalla justo a tiempo.

_**.**_

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

_Purrrrrr Purrrrr Purrrrr_

Era una mañana tranquila. El bosque en todo su esplendor meciéndose con el viento, el olor a tierra mojada refrescando sus fosas nasales. El silencio que lo rodeaba, esa especie de vibrador que lo envolvía en una comodidad de desahogo…. Era un día perfecto para continuar con el entrenamiento junto con los demás chicos.

_Purrrrrr Purrrrr Purrrrr_

¡Y ese desgraciado ronroneo bajo su cabeza y alrededor de todo su delgado cuerpo, que no le hacia la tarea fácil de despertarse completamente! Abrazo con fuerza el objeto que tenía entre sus brazos percibiendo más de aquella sensación reconfortante de oscilación, justo antes de sentir una lengua áspera y delgada pasar sobre su mejilla izquierda. El joven se removido un poco ante el contacto, ya que en tanto en el fondo como en el exterior le pareció repugnante, pero el sonido apacible volvió, atrayendo de nueva cuanta toda su insana y curiosa atención. Tenía que levantarse, lo sabía, pero no quería. Lo que él quería seguir calentito en su cómoda cama con ese ronroneo tácito y reconfortante y…

Esperen… ¿Qué? ¿Ronroneo? ¿Cómoda cama? ¿Acaso habrá muerto de hipotermia durante la noche, y ya estaba en el Valhala? ¿Qué no se supone estaba en una de las islas más _hostil _y _peligrosa _del archipiélago?

Abrió lentamente, y con mucha, _mucha_, pereza, uno de sus orbes arbolados para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes deletéreos que lo miraban con suma atención y curiosidad en su pequeño y draconiano rostro.

_ ¿Mm… Tirador?_ el pequeño acomodo su cabecita en el cuello del joven antes de volver a ronronear de esa forma que tanto sueño le daba al joven vikingo _ … Ah.. Solo eres tú…_ cerro levemente su ojo y reacomodo su cabeza en su almohada, que hasta ahora no sabía que se sacudía, y suspiro rindiéndose en ese fastuoso sueño que…

_¡CLACK!_

_ ¡AHHHHHH!_ Adiós al sueño tan abrumador. El dragoncito amarillo mordió su cuello con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que con el grito "_La almohada vibratoria" _de Hiccup se despertara de golpe y la cabeza del chico chocara con la dura y fría tierra, antes de que el peso de un dragón de —Mínimo— quinientos mil kilos, atolondrado y medio adormilado, le callera encima. _ ¡TIRADOOOOOOOOOOR!_

La criatura mencionada salió disparada hacia el bosque con un único pensamiento en mente. ᭉ_-Huir, Huir, Huir. Y no volver hasta la hora de la comida-_ᭉ mientras se reía de su venganza hacia su protector humano por no darle cena el día anterior, dejando a un cobrizo delgado y frágil bajo el peso de una enorme bestia azabache, que además, se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

_ ¡CHIMUEEEEEELOOOOOOO!_ Sí ese grito no despertó a los cuatro rubios y un castaño que estaban a menos de seis metros de distancia… Nada podría hacerlo.

Y así, señores, fue una mañana como cualquiera, en la vida de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III cuando olvida darle de comer a un Terrible Terror propenso a las bromas, por quedarse escuchando una historia de miedo.

_**.**_

…_*****…Dos horas más tarde…***…**_

**.**

_ Ah… demonios_ Susurro con desgane antes de volver a hundirse en las profundidades de un pequeño río de aguas azulinas y refrescantes. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como si le hubieran pasado toda una manada de jabalís salvajes por encima. _ Reptil idiota_ exclamo con cansancio al recordar que era gracias a él que ahora estaba tan molido.

Después de que Tirador huyera del _lugar del crimen, _Chimuelo se volvió a dormir utilizándolo a él de cama, el muy ingrato no quiso levantarse ni cuando Hiccup comenzó a gritarle que no podía respirar, tuvo que hacerse el muerto para que el dragón se preocupara lo suficiente y se quitara de encima ¡Pero noooo! No funciono porque los dragones tienen un oído tan malditamente agudo que pueden escuchar los latidos de su corazón, así que le restó importancia y se volvió a acostar sobre él antes de que el pobre chico huyera. Estuvo, más de media hora gritándoles a sus amigos para que le ayudaran a quitárselo de encima, ¡Pero los muy desgraciados —Si, no se levantó de humor y ahora se desquita insultando a todo mundo, mentalmente— no se despertaron, ni porque le quedo doliendo la garganta de tanto llamarles!

Por suerte Tormentula se despertó y obligo a Chimuelo a buscar otra _cama. _Que resulto siendo la pobre e incomprendida Gronckle de Patapez.

Salió del rió con calma, lanzando un pequeño gruñido al hacerlo, tenía que irse antes de que alguien más despierte y decida darse un baño. Aunque en verdad no quería irse, a Hiccup siempre le gusto nadar. Sentir esa sensación de sosiego cuando estaba dentro del agua, le hacía sentir sereno, tranquilo y en paz. Le gustaba acostarse boca arriba y dejarse llevar en las corrientes dirigidas por el viento, percibiendo el silencio de las pequeñas ondulaciones golpeando la orilla y el viento danzando con las hojas de los árboles. La naturaleza en sí le calmaba demasiado, pero estando dentro del agua lo hacían sentir una inmensa armonía y seguridad, desconectándolo de su mundo y liberándolo de toda preocupación.

Suspiro ensimismado mientras se colocaba su pantalón y el objeto metálico una vez estuvo fuera del agua, se puso su bota y antes de tomar la polera verde y colgarla de su hombro, se acercó al borde del pequeño rió —Pequeño de apariencia ya que en realidad era muy profundo— donde se arrodillo en la tierra recubierta de hierba y se dispuso a lavar un poco más su aniñado rostro con suma paciencia. No fue hasta que termino que se atrevió a ver su reflejo.

Vio sus ojos verdes, tan tristes y curiosos como siempre, su cabello cobrizo, húmedo y goteando algo de agua, cubriendo con suavidad su ojo derecho, casi como si anhelara esconderlo del mundo, su ceño recto, muestra de eterna indiferencia y monotonía, y sus labios con esa semi curvatura hacia abajo que siempre lo acompañaba... Y sintió lástima… de sí mismo. Por alguna razón que desconocía, se sintió abatido, desconsolado, y apesumbrado. Se suponía que él es un Vikingo, se suponía que su sangre era noble de parte de sus dos ramas, se suponía que debería ser un guerrero fuerte y no… y no…

Y no…

_Esto._

Se veía tan vulnerable, tan lacerado tanto por dentro como por fuera, tan denigrante y tan deplorable ¿Cómo es que nadie más lo notaba? ¿Qué acaso no lo miraban lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de su malditamente miserable situación? Con razón todos lo llamaban vergüenza. Con razón muy pocas veces fue tomado en serio. Era el hijo del jefe y sin embargo poseía la apariencia de un sacerdote romano con tres semanas sin comer. ¿Qué se podía esperar de una persona como él? ¿Él que además de ser tan vulnerable, era un completo inútil en la mayoría de las cosas? Excepto en la herrería y el entrenamiento de dragones. Pero aun así, no era nada ¿Qué habría sido si nunca hubiera conocido a Chimuelo? ¿Si nunca hubiera demostrado tener talento con los dragones? ¿Si nunca hubiera logrado terminar con una estúpida guerra de casi cuatro siglos? ¿Qué? ¿Su padre le hubiera dicho que estaba orgulloso de él? No ¿Sus actuales amigos le dirigirían tan solo una palabra? NO ¿Su pueblo lo respetaría como ahora lo hacen? ¡NO! ¿Y él estaría ahí en ese preciso lugar, haciéndose todos estos cuestionamientos? ¡NO! Estaría en su casa, en _su _isla, trabajando con Bocón en la armería, viviendo bajo la sombra de su imponente padre, y de las burlas constantes de todo Berk. Chimuelo tendría su cola entera y el aun poseería su pierna izquierda.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Se arrepentía? Y claro, que la respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado obvia… simple y sencillamente… No.

Pero tenía que admitir que sin su dragón, sin su mejor amigo, él aun seria _nada_. Y sería la _nada _que solo Bocón, y de vez en cuando su padre, conocería.

Sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, colocando ambas manos alrededor de la misma y cerrando los orbes verdes con fuerza, casi en un intento fallido de dispersar esos pensamientos tan depresivos de su mente rota y fragmentada. Respiro hondo y profundo antes de abrirlos nuevamente, y regresar la vista a su débil reflejo, esta vez tenía una mirada melancólica… fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente daba más pena de lo que pensaba. Parecía un pequeño niño que busca desesperado el confort de su madre; y se reprendió mentalmente por parecer tan débil frente a los demás vikingos. Si sentía lastima de sí mismo ¿Entonces que sentían los demás al verlo de esa manera diariamente?

_ Vaya…_ el sonido de su voz fue tan débil, que incluso él tenía dificultad para escucharla _ ¿De verdad me veo tan patético todo el tiempo…? Con razón siempre dicen que soy _La pequeña vergüenza de Estoico_ _Sus iris se nublaron; más no hubo lagrima alguna. Ni nunca la habría. Sus ojos reflejaban un deje de dolor, pero su rostro no mostraba otra cosa más que una pura e inefable inexpresión, casi como un corazón sin corazón. Negándose a sí mismo sentir lo que no le conviene. Hiriéndose por dentro; pero manteniendo firme por fuera... Después de todo, así era, así había sido, y así será.

Y dieciséis años de experiencia se lo afirmaban.

Un suspiro herido se escapó de sus finos labios rosados, desviando la mirada del agua y posándola sobre un pequeño Terrible Terror que se encontraba del otro lado del rió, la criaturita le dedico una mirada curiosa, a lo que el joven vikingo le devolvió el saludo elevando una de sus manos y dándole una pequeña y fingida sonrisa torcida. Momentos más tarde llego otro Terror de color verde limón, ligeramente más alto que el pequeño violáceo, se pusieron a jugar un rato tratando de alcanzarse, mordiéndose y halándose las colas, hasta que apareció un nuevo pequeño de color naranja, éste era más grande que los otro dos, y con un pequeño rugido mandón decidió que era hora de irse… y el pequeño Terror violeta fue arrastrado por la cola.

Hiccup rio por lo bajo, inmediatamente decidiendo que eran una familia sobreprotectora y bastante cariñosa. Poso una mano sobre su pecho, bajo su hombro derecho, y delineo la pequeña y elegante silueta de una párvula cicatriz vertical, terminando justo arriba de su pezón, continuamente su diestra se dirigió hacia otra marca ondulada en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, comenzando en su cintura y terminando cerca de su ombligo.

Él nunca tuvo el privilegio de tener una familia cariñosa y sobreprotectora en su totalidad.

Y recordaba perfectamente el día que se hizo, o le hicieron, cada una de las cicatrices que lucía en su endeble cuerpo, desde las de su espalda, hasta las de sus piernas, pasando por sus brazos, costillas, omoplatos, espalda baja, y abdomen, incluso presumía una pequeña en su barbilla, cerca de la cobertura de sus labios del lado derecho… recordaba todo de ellas, el día, la persona que la hizo y la situación, e incluso recordaba palabras dichas mientras las creaban con tanta paciencia que, parecería, formaban una _hermosa pieza de arte, _utilizando su cuerpo como el lienzo en blanco donde comenzarían a realizar la obra. Como la marca que portaba en su hombro derecho… esa era una de las que más recordaba.

_***:.:.:.:.:.:. FlashBack .:.:.:.:.:***_

_Un niño de nueve años, se encontraba tirado sobre un montón de hojas secas llenas de barro con el cuerpo adolorido y una sensación punzante en su cabeza. Sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos y rojos, batallaban para liberar lágrimas saladas y amargas, pero el pequeño era fuerte. No dejaría que lo vieran llorar, no les daría el gusto. _

_Porque él era un vikingo. Y los vikingos no lloran._

__ Patético~ Esa odiosa voz cantarina de su prima, no hacía más que exasperarlo, deseando enormemente a que terminaran y se fueran de una vez. Y poder, entonces, lamentarse en silencio, como siempre pasaba._

__ Eres tan humillante_ Comenzó el rubio clavándole su fría mirada grisácea, provocando que se encogiera en sí mismo _ Haces que tu sola presencia me den nauseas__ "Lo sé" _pensó él, pues no era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía._

_El mayor de los cuatro se mantenía alejado de ellos, observándolos por el rabillo del ojo. Su trabajo estaba hecho, él solo buscar desahogo con el pequeño de ojos verdes, una vez terminada su _sesión de entrenamiento físico_ les permitió a su hermano y prima divertirse, destruyendo la ya de por si _nula _auto estima del enano pecoso. Quien a su vez, sólo mantenía su mirada esmeralda clavada en algún punto lejano del horizonte._

__ ¿Qué harás ahora, enano? ¿Iras llorando? ¿Con tu mami?~ Canturreaba con burla el rubio, mientras Hiccup no hacía más que fruncir los labios al remojarlos levemente _ ¡Oh! ¡Espera!_ hizo ademan de recordar algo llevando las manos a su cara en poses exageradamente dramáticas _ ¡Es verdad! Tú no tienes mami…_ _

_Golpe bajo recibido con un abrazo de tortura previamente afilado y remojado en aceites de tormento._

_El pequeño cobrizo se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, casi sintiéndolo sangrar._

__ Apuesto a que la tía Val, sabía que te convertirías en una completa vergüenza al crecer…_ ataco con su veneno la desgraciada de Raven _ Y por eso se dejó llevar por aquel dragón…_ se acercó al niño con altanería, sacando una pequeña navaja que siempre portaba consigo, colocando la punta sobre el hombro del cobrizo _ Pobre de mí tía… _ deslizo el arma con fuerza y rapidez, hacia abajo, un corte pequeño, comparado con los anteriores, pero lo suficientemente profundo para dejar una cicatriz, así se aseguraba de que el estúpido debilucho de su _primo _siempre recordaría este momento._ Prefirió morir a tenerte como hijo…_ Sonrió de lado al ver la mirada de dolor del niño, y no precisamente por la herida, a la cual se dio el lujo de ver llorar sangre por montones, jurándose que algún día ella haría que ese niño frente sus ojos fieros y calculadores llorara como lo hacía su herida. _ Que crueldad… ¿No lo crees?__

_El corazón de Hiccup dio un vuelco de 180 grados ante esas palabras, rasgando en el proceso varios tejidos y comenzando a sangrar en su interior. Impidiéndole respirar con facilidad. Cada bocanada de aire que daba se sentía como un golpe martillador sobre su pecho, mientras Raven observaba complacida la reacción lograda en el contrario._

__Ouch_ exclamo divertido Snakebite. _Bueno mi querido Hic-Hic, me temo que tenemos que irnos_ menciono acercándose a su hermano _ Pero si quieres puedes pensar un poco en lo que te hemos dicho…_ la chica lo siguió de cerca y antes de desaparecer entre los arboles de aquel hermoso bosque, volteo su rostro sobre sus hombros al dirigirle sus últimas palabras _ Después de todo… Sabes que nosotros nunca te mentimos__

_Y así se fueron._

_Y Hiccup quedo solo, y roto… _

_De nuevo._

_***.:.:.:.:.:.:. Fin FlashBack .:.:.:.:.:.:.***_

Golpeo con furia su reflejo, y se puso de pie en menos de un minuto, tenía que dejar de pensar en ellos ¡Debía dejar de pensar en ellos! ¡MALDICION! Ya pasaron tres años desde la última vez que los vio, y sin embargo, cada vez que estaba desprevenido sus recuerdos asaltaban en su mente ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba de pensar en ellos? ¿Por qué tenía que torturarse tanto recordándolos y recordando sus palabras?

Sacudió la cabeza con vigor, y se colocó entonces su polera. Tomó su abrigo pardo y se fue en dirección al campamento. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Necesitaba relajarse, y necesitaba tener a Chimuelo a su lado para poder sentirse tranquilo. Seguro.

Además… tenía una clase que dar.

_**.**_

…_*****…***…**…**_

_**.**_

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, quemando sin piedad la piel de sus hombres, sin embargo el calor que se debería de percibir no existía; Y en su lugar un viento tan frio que te calaba hasta los huesos era lo que mantenía a tan peculiar nave en movimiento.

_ ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!_ El grito de alerta se escuchó en toda la embarcación. Todos los que se encontraban sumamente concentrados haciendo sus deberes dieron un brinco, literalmente, ante semejante rugido. _ ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!_ Vocifero reiteradamente aquel vikingo de cabello y ojos cafés, desde el punto más alto del navío. Varios chillaron en alegría y emoción, celebrando que final ente terminarían su travesía de tres semanas y cuatro noches.

A lo lejos, la figura de una isla, no tan grande como la propia, se mostraba imponente y salvaje, rayando en lo rabiosa, siendo rodeada de varias esculturas de piedras de grandes guerreros y, por supuesto, más de uno de sus Dioses.

Sorprendido por la figura hostil que se presentaba ante sus ojos avellanos, pero manteniendo la fe de que su nieto seguiría con vida, completamente sano, y a salvo, en esa cosa llamada isla, dio la orden de seguir avanzando. A su lado se posicionaron el resto de sus nietos; el cobrizo y la pelinegra a su derecha; por ser los mayores, dejando al rubio y a los gemelos —Que también eran cobrizos— a su izquierda. Todos con la mirada puesta en esa isla. Pero todos con distintos pensamientos nadando en los inmensos mares y recorriendo los diferentes mundos que resguardaban en sus cabezas.

_ ¡ICEN LAS VELAS!_ demando HachaSangrienta, con su voz firme y grave. Cinco minutos después, la figura de tres dragones persiguiéndose entre sí, tratando de asesinarse mutuamente, en un ciclo eterno, se presentó ante ellos. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro ahora maduro y sabio. Cuando viera a su nieto menor le daría el susto de su vida por olvidarse de ellos durante tres años consecutivos y después, claro, se aseguraría de que estuviera bien. Exactamente como lo vio la última vez que lo visito, aunque más grande por supuesto. Jurando hacer pagar caro al que alguna vez fue su nuero, si llegase a enterarse de que no cuido bien a su nieto. Su único recuerdo vivo de su querida y amada hija.

Cerca de él, varios de sus nietos tenían una idea similar, pero ligeramente distinta, a esa.

_**.**_

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

_ ¡ESTOICO! _ El jefe de Berk dio media vuelta encontrándose con la figura de su confidente y mejor amigo corriendo hacia él con todo lo que podía. Varios de los vikingos, con quien hasta hace unos momentos estaba en una importante reunión, reviraron los ojos al ver llegar a Bocón gritando como poseso, agitando lo que sería el catalejo que invento Hiccup tiempo atrás _ ¡ESTOICO, VEN RÁPIDO!_

_ ¡Bocón! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿¡No ves que estamos en una reunión importan-!

_ ¡UNA EMBARCACIÓN DE SHETLAND SE APROXIMA EN ALTA MAR!_ Lo interrumpió el herrero. El pelirrojo soltó un jadeo, los demás vikingos levantaron de un tirón sus miradas percatándose de lo que sucedía. _ ¡Y HACHASANGRIENTA TAMBIÉN VIENE!_

Los que estaban sentados, alrededor de la enorme mesa que estaba en el centro del gran salón, no hicieron más que ponerse de pie de golpe, tirando en el proceso varios de los asientos al suelo donde retumbaron, creando en el proceso un sonido seco. Estoico en cambio, perdió el color de su piel.

_ ¿En cuánto tiempo arribaran en el muelle?_ Exigió saber con voz firme y segura.

_ Yo calculo cuatro a cinco horas, a lo máximo._ Fue la franca respuesta del herrero, haciendo cuentas con el garfio que tomaba como mano izquierda.

_ ¡Vallan a la aldea!_ rugió el jefe _ ¡Que todos los dragones se refugien en el bosque, para antes de que el navío llegue!_ los vikingos a su alrededor asistieron y salieron a cumplir con la orden vociferada, mientras Estoico espero a que todos se fueran para observar a Bocón y soltar un suspiro cansado _ Espero que Hiccup llegue pronto _

El herrero le dio tres palmaditas en la espalda _ Llegará, Estoico, no te preocupes. ¡Es más! Podría estar en camino ahora mismo_

_ Eso espero, Bocón, más vale que así sea_ y sin más, salió del salón seguido por el rubio.

_**.**_

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

Era horrible.

Era endemoniadamente incómodo y horrible. Si antes ya se sentía patético, ahora se sentía peor. ¿Pero de que otra forma puede sentirse al verse en una situación tan turbadora y, aunque él no lo aceptara, tan malditamente impresionante? Una parte de su mente, la fragmentada, le pedía a gritos que se aprovechara y tratara de obtener esos pedacitos de afecto que se le mostraban y ofrecían con tanto cariño; pero la otra parte, la rota y abatida, le pateaba la cabeza en una orden clara de _no, _que no aceptara esas migajas compasivas que no se le eran dadas por otra razón más allá que por lástima y la sensación de culpa. Y a Hiccup nunca le gusto que los demás le sintieran lástima; ya tenía suficiente con sentirla el mismo.

_ Lo lamento_ era obvio que Patán realmente hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural al hacer mención de tales palabras. Haddock quiso decir que no había problema y que se encontraba perfectamente bien, pero simplemente no podía, y por más que busco en su boca aquella simple oración compuesta por dos palabras, estas no se dignaron a salir de su escondite, y en su lugar un pequeño gemido de dolor lleno aquel silencio forzado. El jinete del Pesadilla bajo la cabeza y aseguro el agarre contra los cuernos de su reptil quien le gruño en regaño.

_ Deja de quejarte_ le ordeno con voz firme la gemela Thorston, mientras pasaba por duodécima vez aquel trapito antes blanco y ahora rosa por el brazo del cobrizo, y, posteriormente, procedía a vendarlo. Haddock realmente aun no comprendía como es que la persona más descuidada y alocada que conocía hasta la fecha en todo Berk, siendo superada únicamente por su hermano, sabia tanto de medicina y curaciones, sin embargo, también le pareció que eso era lo más lógico que nunca pudo atreverse a pensar, después de todo ellos dos vivían solos, sin la supervisión de padres o algún adulto, y estaba de más suponer que tendían a herirse y lastimarse con frecuencia físicamente. Pero eso no lo sacaba de su asombro.

_ ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió molestar a un Tramphocico*, Patán?_ Astrid no estaba de humor. Se suponía que todo sería un simple entrenamiento de sigilo y tácticas de camuflaje. ¡Pero no! Tenía que llegar Patán para fastidiar uno de los dragones más peligrosos e increíblemente venenosos que se conocían, convirtiendo lo que anteriormente había sido un ejercicio pacífico y sin problemas ¡En un maldito campo de guerra! Y ¿Por qué? ¡Por que el muy idiota, pensó que era una hermosa y exótica flor que podría obsequiarle en otro fallido intento de cortejo! Y encima quien salió herido fue Hiccup. Otro que no se salvaba por idiota. A veces de verdad creía que la estupidez era de familia.

_ ¡Ya te dije que en verdad parecía una flor, Astrid!_ Patán no estaba mejor, de alguna forma que aún no lograba explicarse, el _inútil_ de su primo se las había vuelto a arreglar para dejarlo en ridículo frente la rubia. Aunque sabía que no fue intencional, eso no quita el hecho de que _de nuevo _volvió a quedar como el _héroe _frente a todos y él como el idiota que siempre hecha todo a perder. Si, de acuerdo lo aceptaba, jamás debido intentar cortar una de las cabezas de ese Tromphocico ¿Pero cómo iba él a saber que _eso _era un dragón? ¿O que posee cuatro cabezas que tienen enormes y afilados colmillos infestados de veneno? Es decir ¡El animal parecía una flor gigantesca con ese hocico tan extraño que poseía! ¡Además de que huele a chocolate! Él no era adivino. Y tan poco era tan listo. _ ¡Además yo nunca pedí la ayuda del enano, en primer lugar!_

Hiccup pudo replicar algo, pero prefirió quedarse callado mientras veía a Brutilda terminar de vendar su brazo. Maldiciendo internamente que haya sido el izquierdo, ya que ahora tendría más dificultad a la hora de hacer sus bocetos y terminar los planos de sus proyectos. Después de un "Listo" de parte de la gemela, le ordeno a Barf situarse junto a Belch para seguir volando. El cobrizo le dio las gracias en un murmullo, maldiciendo internamente el no ser tan fuerte y hábil como los demás, así no habría resultado herido, o al menos no se hubiera quejado tanto mientras la vikinga de ojos azules-grisáceos le curaba el corte, que además de abarcar desde un poco más debajo de su hombro hasta su muñeca, tenía como mínimo centímetro y medio de profundidad. Chimuelo se dio cuenta de su aptitud, así que con un sutil ronroneo y un delicado "_Zape" _hizo que su jinete y hermano de vuelo le regalara una de sus tantas sonrisas conciliadoras, sobándose la herida disimuladamente.

_ ¿Estás bien, Hiccup? ¿No te duele?_ cuestiono angustiado Patapez, haciendo que Gordontúa se quedara junto al Furia Nocturna, Haddock negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no dolía _ ¿Estás seguro?_ el rubio aún no se confiaba, después de ver como el ojiverde lanzaba al castaño fuera del rango de ataque del dragón con complejo de planta para recibir un golpe directo con una de sus afiladas y mortales garras, no iba a tragarse el cuento de que estaba bien. Casi le da un colapso cuando observo con horror como la sangre bullía a horrores de aquel brazo, y como Hiccup pareció no darse cuenta del golpe hasta ver la mancha carmín en su polera verde.

Hiccup asintió en silencio. Aguantando el terrible dolor que presentía de su extremidad y del resto de su cuerpo, ya que después de que el Tromphocico lo hiriera lo lanzo contra un árbol, donde quedo un poco anestesiado y aturdido por un momento. Minutos más tardes, y después de tomar lo que tenían en el campamente, incluido el Terror del demonio que lo mordió por la mañana, se encontraban zarpando los cielos despejados de la tarde, en dirección a casa. Ya que a petición general —Bendita sea la democracia— decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar a Berk, donde además de descansar después de dos largos días, su brazo recibirá un mejor trato —Aunque si le preguntaras, preferiría no decir nada al respecto, ¿Quién sabe cómo vaya a reaccionar su _increíblemente sobreprotector _padre?—

_ Ok. De acuerdo, fue muy peligroso, casi morimos, y Hiccup está herido, ¡PERO!, pero, tienen que admitir, que _eso_ ¡Fue asombroso!_ Brutacio, quien aún podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo cada esquina de su cuerpo, seguía profesando su alegría por haber participado en algo tan peligroso y aterrador, y malditamente increíble —Desde su punto de vista— prácticamente haba cumplido uno de sus tantos y alocados sueños, y estaba completamente seguro que al llegar a casa tendría que borrar varias cosas de su lista de sueños a realizar antes de morir. Es decir, ¿A quién en sus cinco sentido no le gustaría estar en medio de una pelea de dragones gigantescos y peligrosos? Porque era obvio que a él sí. Y el que lastimaran a su amigo sólo lo hizo el doble de interesante, ya que en lugar de solo garras y gruñidos, también había sangre ¡Completo caos y destrucción! Seeehh, este fue sin duda el mejor día de su alocada y alborozada vida. _ ¡Asombroso y aterrador!_

Su hermana lo fecundo con una sonrisa, mientras Astrid y Patán los asesinaban con las miradas. El dueño del Gronckle observo a su compañero cobrizo quien a pesar de fingir estar bien, Patapez pudo distinguir perfectamente el cómo se sobaba el brazo con disimulo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido por el dolor. Suspiro rendido, Hiccup era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que de verdad dolía, así que decidió hacerse el desentendido y continuar con su camino.

"_Pero valió la pena" _Pensó el joven Haddock, y la había valido, ya que al menos lograron obtener de aliado a un increíble Cortaleña* y una Metamórfala*, cosa muy buena suponiendo que el primero es enorme e increíblemente poderoso, y el segundo es endemoniadamente territorial y el mejor en el arte del camuflaje. Además que gracias a ellos dos lograron salir con vida del ataque del Tromphocico. _"Pero valió la pena" _ dejo de palpar su zurda y palmeo la cabeza de chimuelo, dándole gracias por haberlo cuidado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Chimuelo entendió el gesto, sacudiéndose levemente para apartar la mano de su pequeña cría humana y comenzó a negar con vehemencia ᭉ_-Pero te hirieron, no me des las gracias por no protegerte, soy un mal hermano y un horrible protector-_ᭉ

El chico comprendió lo que su dragón protestaba, más por las reacciones culpables en su rostro reptiliano que por las palabras —O gruñidos— que había pronunciado, le dedico una sonrisa sincera, indicándole que de verdad estaba bien, acariciando sutilmente en su barbilla, diciéndole que no había sido su culpa sin necesidad de articular palabras, el dragón lo miro con los ojos abiertos, preguntándose mentalmente la razón por la que su jinete sonreía de tal forma aun siendo inundado de dolor, y en respuesta a ese pensamiento, Hiccup sonrío más ampliamente.

El sobrecogido dragón ronroneo en consuelo a lo que Haddock realmente agradeció, de entre el bolso del vikingo, apareció Tirador, quien al escuchar parte de la plática unilateral que mantenía el dragón de la noche, decidió que era hora de apoyar a su protector a su manera, y de paso, pedir perdón por lo que le hizo en la mañana, así que con mucho cuidado se subió por su espalda y se enrosco en su cuello, dejando que su cabeza descansará en el hombro derecho del jinete y su cola en el izquierdo, procurando no tocar la herida o provocar dolor. Hiccup sonrío con agrado, siempre le iba a gustar ser tan esmeradamente protegido por sus amigos dragones.

El atardecer se acercaba por la bruma, y después de un centésimo de cuestionamientos sobre su bienestar y un millar de regaños contra Patán, los seis jinetes y cinco dragones finalmente lograron divisar el puntito sobre el horizonte que representaba su hogar. Berk.

_**.**_

…_*****…***…***…**_

_**.**_

La isla estaba en caos. La isla estaba sumida en la expectativa. La isla estaba en medio de un ataque de confusión y tomada de manos con la ingenuidad. La isla estaba… estaba… confundida. Estoico estaba confundido, Bocón estaba confundido, Gohti estaba confundida, Patón (Spitelout) estaba confundido ¡Todos estaban confundidos! Y desconcertados.

La nave de Shetland ya había varado en el muelle, todos sus tripulantes bajaron de ella siguiendo a sus líderes, quienes eran su ex-suegro y cinco de sus nietos, lo que indicaba que esos niños, a los que por cierto les guardaba muy, pero muy, poca confianza por razones desconocidas —Sólo diremos que su intuición NO femenina de NO madre y SI padre, le decía que no confiara en ellos, o al menos no en esos tres— eran primos de su dulce hijito, que además estaba castigado hasta no poder ver el sol de los próximos setentaicinco años.

Pero lo que más le causaba una profunda y muy lógica contradicción era que lo primero que pronuncio el viejo de ojos de aguacate podrido —Verdes— fue única y sencillamente un "He venido por la cabeza de tu hijo" y Estoico lo único que pudo farfullar al escuchar semejante pedido fue un absurdo "¿Eh?" puesto que lo último que nunca se habría imaginado era ver a su ex-suegro y actual abuelo de su pequeño vástago, pidiendo... pues… _eso. _Veinte minutos después de esas simples y terriblemente estúpidas oraciones, todo Berk se encontraba en la planada de la aldea, frente los escalones que los guiarían al Gran Recinto, siendo rodeados de un silencio tan pesado, que Bocón juro, podía cortar con su queridísima Martha, una de sus mejores espadas.

El viento se movió como un fantasma, y más de un dragón se escapó del escondite a donde los habían llevado treinta segundos antes de que esos extraños llegaran. Otra cosa que desatino a los Berkianos, fue que los de Shetland no atacaran a las bestias, sino que solamente los observaron con una sonrisita orgullosa y un pizque de curiosidad. Eso no les gustó mucho, ni tampoco les inspiro confianza.

_ Bien esto es incómodo_ soltó con desagrado uno de los gemelos, Estoico juro nuca poder diferenciarlos. Varios de los que estaban absortos analizando a sus contrarios se precipitaron a mirarlos con asombro "¡Si hablan!" pensaron muchos con alivio, pues ya se imaginaban tratando de hablar con ellos como lo hacían con la anciana del pueblo.

_ Lo que el señor aquí presente quiso decir fue; _Busco a mi nieto ¡El desgraciado hijo de Troll que no se dignó a visitarme a mí, su vejo y único abuelo por más de tres años!__ El joven cobrizo de ojos miel idéntico a su hermano, remedo la voz de su pariente de manera muy sobre actuada, y por más que muchos quisieron reirá ente eso, prefirieron no hacerlo frente al afectado, ya que sabían, podrían terminar sin cabeza.

HachaSangrienta lo observo entre enfadado y avergonzado, suspirando al conocer el gusto que esos dos tenían con las bromas, y el meterse donde no les han llamado. Scamp le regresaron la mirada, pero en ella había un claro brillo de satisfacción, así que suspirando y negando con la cabeza al pensar que nunca cambiarían, se viro de nuevo a su ex-nuero, quien tenía los brazos cruzados en clara pose de "Si-no-me-explicas-lo-que-esta-pasando-te-rompo-la-cara", Erick lo imito, tomando pose de "Me-importa-una-mierda-lo-que-pienses-yo-busco-a-mi-nieto", mandándole una mirada desafiante. Estoico lo miro desconcertado por medio segundo, para después verlo con odio. Pero HachaSangrienta sólo le sonrío petulante. Y habrían seguido así de no ser por cierto vikingo rubio con barba de dos trenzas. Si mal no recordaba se llama Bocón.

_ Si buscas a Hiccup, te aviso que no está_ Erick elevo una ceja, indicándole que continuara _ Y no tengo, tenemos, idea, de donde puede estar, o cuando es que volverá_

_ Lo esperaremos, entonces_ indico la chica. El herrero sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al ver esa mirada tan… tan… fría.

Estoico asintió sin descruzar los brazos, girando sobre sus talones y caminando en dirección al gran Recinto. Los cinco jóvenes, el mayor de los Horrendous, Gothi, su hermano y Bocón, le siguieron el paso.

_ ¿Dónde están los dragones?_ cuestiono el rubio de mirada oscura, los Berkianos se detuvieron para observarlo como si estuviera loco. El joven resoplo con fastidio _ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora nos van a decir que es mentira que el inu… inepto de mi primo, no logro conquistarlos? Porque la verdad no sería sorpresa_

_ Cállate Snakebite_ ordeno el mayor de los jóvenes, también cobrizo como Erick y los gemelos, pero este tenía los ojos azules _ Disculpe a mi hermano_ dijo mirando a Estoico _ Es sólo que se nos es muy… difícil de creer, que Hiccup logro tal hazaña, conociendo su… pues… ¿Cómo decirlo?_ indago un momento buscando la palabra correcta, sin ningún éxito.

_ Les tiene miedo y él es muy pequeño_ termino la frase la chica, subiendo las escaleras con pasos firmes y pesados.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Hiccup si es capaz de domas un dragón!_ apoyo un gemelo elevando la voz.

_ ¡SI! ¡Dicen que incluso posee a un furia nocturna!_ exclamo su hermano con emoción.

_ ¡COOL!*_ concluyeron con un grito al unísono chocando sus manos.

Estoico sonrío antes ese gesto, al menos alguien de su familia lo creía capaz de hacerlo. Con un movimiento de mano, ordeno a uno de sus hombres traer de vuelta a los dragones, después de todo, si los de Shetland ya sabían de ellos no había necesidad de esconderles. Abrió las puertas del Gran Recinto, e invito a los que lo seguían a entrar.

Tenían muchas cosas que explicar, antes de que su hijo llegara y su ex-suegro se enterara, por las malas, de la falta de su pierna izquierda.

Esta sería una larga tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

_***Tramphocico (Snaptrapper)**_

_*** Cortaleña (Timberjack) No no es el Tifómerang, pero se parecen mucho XP**_

_***Metamórfala (Metamorfala) Aunque en la serie aparece como el "Ala cambiante"**_

_***Cool= No se si se fijaron, pero en la película como en los cortos, ellos suelen decir frases actuales, como cuando peleaban contra el muerte de distintos colores (Tiene tantos que no me decido por cual llamarle XD) y Patapez caía dio algo parecido a "¡Mi Gronckle se quedó sin gasolina!" y yo dije "¡Como demonios saben lo que es la gasolina!" XD además Hiccup también dijo Cool al referirse al trabajo de los chicos cuando estaban en el "Escuadrón anti incendios" en la primera película u/u**_

_**Ohhhh... se pone interesante, ¿Que pasara cuando Hiccup y sus primos se reencuentren? ¡No se los diré! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA soy mala XP Averiguenlo en el siguiente cap :D**_

_**POR CIERTO, la manera en que se describe mi querido VIKINGAZO es muy distinta a como lo describen los demás, ya que pues… él tiene demasiada baja autoestima ganada por todas las burlas y apodos que recibió en tantos años D; y la forma en que describí a los primos de Hiccup al final es la forma en como los describió Estoico en su cabecita testaruda producto de darle semejante golpe contra una roca solo porque al iditoa de su padre se le ocurrió ordenarle hacerlo DU (Él lo dijo en la película XD)Creo que esto ya lo había dicho arriba o.O'**_

_**¿Alguien sabe si en la película dos, Estoico conserva a Tornado, o tiene un nuevo dragon? Y si es así ¿Alguien me puede dar el nombre de ese dragón? XP**_

_**¡REVIEWS!**_

_**Usuario865: **¡GRACIAAAAAASSSSS! De verdad, de verdad, de verdad... Muchas gracias *O*. La verdad es que no estaba muy convencida de que les gustaría la forma que hago que apares can los Flashback de mi Vikingazo DU entonces me dije; Haz que vea o escuche algo, que ya había visto o escuchado antes con sus primos y que le lleguen los recuerdos XD la verdad fue divertido buscar algo que "le recuerde algo" XD pero doloroso D; y lo de sus amigos, pues la verdad... es algo así como yo los veo XD LOL Gracias por tu review, y espero que este cap también te guste :3_

_Me__-Me_**_ Rotamundo:_**_ pues... creo que sera en agosto :/ la verdad no es justo T_T. Y gracias por leer mi perfil XD (La verdad no creí que alguien leyeras esas cosas, aunque yo suelo leerlos de vez en cuando XP) así te darás una idea de mas o menos por donde va esto XDD, cierto las caritas no van, pero como la verdad soy un asco escribiendo humor (Aparte del romance XD) y bueno, en si el mundo de HTTYD ya sea en la película, los cortos o en la serie, siempre se caracterizo por el humor que se obtiene de cualquier situación (Aunque las de Bocón son situaciones realmente exageradas XDU) decidí ponerlas :P, aunque creo que ya no las necesitare más. Y sobre lo del profesor... XD pues... Primero diré que fue ¡SU CULPA! yo estudie para la prueba y según yo iba a sacar buena nota pero el me puso malas incluso las buenas respuestas D; (Gracias a eso no me expulsaron) entonces comenzamos a pelear, en medio de la clase, claro que yo no decía nada malo (Sólo le recordaba sus defectos) pero entonces el me dijo "no sea tonta" y NO SOPORTO QUE ME DIGAN ASÍ T_T así que vine yo (Como la maldita orgullosa que soy) y le grite con todas mis fuerzas un "¡CÁLLESE VIEJO PENDEJO!" y ¡Ta-ra! Eso fue lo que paso XDD ESPERO TU REVIEW ;D_

**_Hino9494: _**_ ¡Bienvenida/o! XD gracias por tu review, Hiccup y yo lo agradecemos mucho :P y gracias por decirme que te gusta como escribo X3 No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso XD espero te haya gustado el cap, y ver tu nombre a la par de un hermoso review XD_

**_LaRoja09:_**_ Jejeje sii, lamento haberme tardado tanto XD y gracias por tu review :P espero haber recompensado la demora XD_

**_Snowflakes013: _**_Jajajaja creemos, sera mejor que no trates de imaginártelos XDD no me gustaría que quedes traumatizada LOL X'D gracias por tu review, y lamento tener que informarte que te tendrás que esperar un poco mas para el próximo ca de EDA... CDC... porque la verdad no e tenido nada de inspiración (MALDITA LA HORA QUE DECIDÍ INCLUIRLE ROMANCE T_T ¡PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO! *O*) si quieres matarme pues... adelante... inténtalo porque no podrás XDD LOL espero te guste el cap y que me dejes tu opinión n.n_

_**Teresa: **¡Lo se! ¡A mi también me aburre, el romance demasiado empalagoso XD! Y me alegra que compartamos el mismo pensamiento sobre ellos XD tratare de que no sufra tanto (Pero no prometo nada :P) Y si que se lo tenia merecido MUAHAHAHAHAHA XD Gracias por tus palabras de verdad me alegran de sobre manera TwT y de verdad me alegra que te hay gustado tanto como para relerlo XD la verdad a veces me pongo demasiado emotiva, y creo que lo estaba cuando lo escribí XD y pedo alardear libremente de que al menos el 97% de las frases allí utilizadas son mías XD el otro 3% son las que de verdad me gustan ;D_

**_Gracias a todos lo que apoyaras en Oneshot de Bocón, y si, lose, tengo un serio problema de desorden de nombres (Siempre aparezco mezclando los nombres del español con los del ingles) XD LOL espero sus comentarios y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :D_**

**_BESOS :*_**

**_BO16 fuera ¡PAZ!_**

**_¿Review? Hoy si me lo merezco XD ¿O no?_**

**_No me tarde tanto n_n_**


End file.
